Over Oceans
by OfficialAriae
Summary: Two teens fall for each other via a popular online role-playing game. Where does reality mesh with their online fantasy? Can love really withstand time and distance? Sora x Kairi / Roxas x Namine. Warning: sexual references and vulgar language.
1. Gamer Girl

A/N: I don't own any characters. Most of these definitions came from Google. MMORPG: Massively multiplayer online role-playing game. WarScape is made up. CC: gamespeak for Clan Chat. Cybering: a virtual sex encounter in which two or more persons connected remotely via computer network send each other sexually explicit messages describing a sexual experience.

Chapter 1: Gamer Girl

Kairi booted up her laptop and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She had lost all track of time! How could she have done this to herself? As soon as the welcome screen was up and revealed her panda background she clicked on a sword icon.

That's right. Kairi Hayes was playing an online game. An MMORPG to be exact. The game interface popped up, ready for her to type in her username and password.

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Ariae_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Fainn**_

_Ari, where the hell are you?_

Kairi sent back a private message, praying he was still on. A few seconds later he came back with quick reply.

_**Fainn: **__We're on the way to Garis. Three-headed dragon._

_**Ariae: **__On my way, teleporting now._

She cast the right spell on her character and moved her to Garis. Gari was a poor city on the game and always in danger of big enemies. A news letter that was sent out yesterday let all players know that an enormous three-headed dragon would be paying the town a visit. Who was brave enough to fight the fire-breathing beast? Kairi and her gaming friends were.

_**Geir joined the clan chat.**_

_**Fainn: **__I got melee._

_**Geir: **__Maging._

_**Ariae: **__I'm ranging then._

The three characters came upon the large dragon as a group of players were leaving the arena. Each had 3 health left and were running for a safe zone.

_**Fainn: **__Noobs. We got this._

_**Ariae: **__Everyone got food? Potions?_

_**Geir: **__Yep._

_**Fainn: **__Ari, find a safe spot to range. Geir, heal me while I melee this drag._

And with that, Kairi watched Fainn run up to the beast and hit a 300 with his special weapon. She moved her character carefully behind a rock so the beast could not hit her and equipped her character's bow and arrows. She set her attacking method to 'rapid' and let the arrows fly then sat back and watched Fainn and Geir do the harder work. Fainn tried dodging the dragon's fire breath and hitting high points while Geir tried his best to follow Fainn and cast healing spells while also trying not to get hit himself.

_**Mika joined the clan chat.**_

_**Mika: **__Hey guys!_

_**Geir: **__Stfu. Drag._

_**Mika: **__Fainn? Are you busy?_

_**Fainn: **__Yeah._

_**Mika: **__PM me._

Kairi rolled her eyes. Mika was a girl who obviously had a huge crush on Fainn. Although, she couldn't blame her. Fainn was really nice and a great guy. She almost wished she knew him in person... Wait. Kairi shook her head and told herself to stop. This was a game. Fainn could be an acne-covered sixteen year old who lived on dorito's and video games. What kind of boyfriend would that be?

With a final hit from Fainn, the dragon went down. The players all ran over to collect their rewards. Kairi recieved a new set of unique armor, 500,000 gold, and a new bow. She punched the air and did her signature happy dance.

_**Fainn: **__Good job guys!_

_**Geir: **__Woot! Got experience in magic!_

_**Ariae: **__Grats. :)_

_**Mika: **__PM me Fainn._

_**Fainn: **__Mika whatever it is, just say it in the cc._

_**Mika: **__I can't say this here..._

_**Geir: **__She wants your body bro. Give her some of that amazing cybering you boast about._

Kairi felt her cheeks turn red. Of course. Why should she think highly of any boy on the internet, especially on a role-playing game. Even though they had known each other for a few months, none of the teens had shared any personal information with each other. Everything had to do with the game, except when it came to Mika.

The group had come upon Mika while she was still in the begining stages of the game. She was trying to fish for low-level fishes as part of a tutorial quest but couldn't figure out how. After a few minutes of Fainn coaching her while Geir poked fun and Kairi sat back and watched, the newbie finally got it. After their help, it was like they had fed a stray dog. Mika followed them everywhere. No matter that she was a much lower level than the others. And she instantly started crushing on Fainn, which annoyed them all, except maybe Fainn himself. He didn't act like it affected him but Fainn could be private messaging her now with sexy, sweet nothings for all Kairi knew.

_**Fainn: **__Puhlease, bro. :/ That is so noobish. Cybering? Tsk, tsk._

_**Geir: **__You want some of those virtual girl parts. ;)_

_**Fainn: **__Lol. For real dude, stop. You'll make Ari uncomfortable._

_**Ariae: **__Thanks Fainn. :/_

_**Mika: **__Fainn. PM me._

_**Geir: **__OMFG. Say it noob._

_**Mika left the clan chat.**_

_**Fainn: **__... -.-_

"Kairi, dinner time!" came a call from down stairs. Kairi sighed and looked at her character. Her adventures would have to wait. Her stomach growled in agreement.

_**Ariae: **__BRB guys. Dinner is ready. :D_

_**Fainn: **__TYT._

_**Geir: **__Hurry up._

So Kairi rushed through her dinner and hurried back to the world of WarScape. The trio did a quest together for another hour before heading back to their clan headquarters. Kairi sat her character down at the clan table and blushed slightly when she saw Fainn sit beside her. Okay, so she was totally crushing on a fictional character on a game that someone in real life played. Great...

They planned for an outting the next day to take on a quest that was a pre-requesit to another, much harder, quest. After the planning was done, the small clan began casual chit-chat, staying away from real life subjects. Kairi glanced at her computer's clock and realized how late it had gotten. It was already 12 AM. She sighed and began saying her good night's to her two good friends and was about to log off when she recieved a private message.

_**Fainn to You: **__Ari, I need to ask you a personal question. You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable._

_**You to Fain: **__Shoot Fainn._

_**Fainn to You: **__Ah, nevermind. I gotta go._

_**Fainn has logged off.**_

Kairi sat back in her chair and twirled her auburn locks. What was that about? She turned off her computer and climbed into bed. She would just ask him tomorrow. It was too late at night to worry about it now...

**Somewhere else...**

Sora hit his head over and over on his desk. Why couldn't he just ask this girl her name? Thud. Thud. Thud.

His bedroom door opened and there stood his younger brother, Roxas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sora, it's 6 AM. Why are you up this early? It's Saturday."

"Just, uh, playing a game." Sora grinned and scratched the back of his head. Roxas shook his head and closed the boy's bedroom door. Sora's face fell. What had he gotten himself into? Then her heard a buzzing noise from his nightstand. It was his cell phone. He had a new text from his best friend, Riku.

_You got it bad for Ari. I see it in Fainn's eyes._

Sora glared at the screen then put his phone back on the night stand. So what if he liked this girl? Then he fell into his bed and put his hand behind his head. There was plenty wrong with it. She could be younger then him... or a lot older. Or really ugly. The only thing he knew for certain was that she was across the world... In a different time zone. There was a six hour difference between him and her.

He sighed and flipped off his lamp light. This could wait until lunch time when he got to talk to her again.


	2. The Big Rescue

A/N: I don't own any characters or any of Disney's stuff. "The Big Rescue" is loosely based RuneScape's "Prince Ali Rescue" which I do not own.

Chapter 2: The Big Rescue.

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Fainn_

Password: _**********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Mika**_

_Fainn, please message me when you get on._

**Message deleted.**

**New Message from: **_**Geir**_

_Get your punk ass to the desert. Ari and I already got the stuff for the quest. This story looks long and stupid. Thanks a lot._

_**Joining **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**clan chat...**_

_**Geir and Ariae are talking in the clan chat.**_

_**Fainn: **__Hey guys. You ready?_

_**Geir: **__We've been ready jackass._

_**Ariae: **__We got almost everything. :) We are at the quest start point._

_**Casting: Teleport to Agrabah...**_

_**Fainn: **__Headed your way._

_**Geir: **__Hurry up. Me and Ari were on time. You need to start rolling your ass out of bed if you're going to be doing the clan's quest planning._

_**Ariae: **__xD_

_**Fainn has joined **_**Kingdom Heart**_**'s**__**Questing Party.**_

_**Geir: **__Finally._

_**Your clan has started **_**The Big Rescue **_**quest. Talk to the princess to begin.**_

_**Princess Jasmine: Oh! They have taken my husband! Prince Aladdin!**_

_**Fainn: Who has?**_

_**Princess Jasmine: Jafar. He's jealous of our love. I think he means to hold him hostage.**_

_**Fainn: What can my clan do for you?**_

_**Princess Jasmine: Oh, please save him. save Aladdin. I promise you rewards for your good deed.**_

_**Fainn: We accept, Princess.**_

_**Princess Jasmine: I can only help you a little.**_

_**Geir: **__Duh. Why would they make anything easy?_

_**Fainn: Yes?**_

_**Princess Jasmine: I have a plan. You need disguises, and you must make an imprint of Aladdin's jail key.**_

_**Fainn: Thank you. We will return once we have these items.**_

_**Fainn: **__Okay, disguises and imprint of the jail key._

_**Ariae: **__I already grabbed all the items for the disguises. I was up early so I decided to get a head start._

_**Fainn: **__Thanks Ari. :) You're the best! Feels like it won't take as long as we thought._

_**Ariae: **__It's nothing, really. :)_

_**Geir: **__Enough with the sappy crap. Let's rescue the prince._

_**You have recieved **_**Wig, Pink Skirt, Yellow Dye, Skin Paste **_**from Ariae.**_

_**Fainn: **__Woah now. Skirts and wigs? What is this?_

_**Geir: **__What? Not comfortable enough in your sexuality to put it on?_

_**Ariae: **__Lol!_

_**Fainn: **__..._

_**Ariae: **__I already know where the prince is._

_**Geir: **__Damn, how early were you up?_

_**Ariae: **__There is only one jail in all of WarScape silly. :P_

_**Fainn: **__Oh! The ship in Neverland!_

_**Casting: Teleport clan to Neverland...**_

_**Your clan has been stopped by Captain Hook.**_

_**Capt. Hook: What is it ye need here?**_

_**Fainn: Looking for Jafar. You seen him?**_

_**Capt. Hook: Ye speak boldly for a lowly knight.**_

_**Fainn draws his sword. Captain Hook takes a step back.**_

_**Capt. Hook: Ye may board the ship...**_

_**Your clan has boarded the ship.**_

_**Fainn: **__ To the jail cells!_

_**Geir: **__Don't jizz in your pants, bro. I know being locked up is your thing but..._

_**Fainn: **__Dude._

_**Ariae: **__TMI._

_**Geir: **__She likes it. ;)_

_**Your clan has reached the jail cells of the ship.**_

_**You cannot perform this action. Ariae has already engaged in conversation with Jafar.**_

_**Jafar: What do we have here?**_

_**Ariae: Aren't you Jafar?**_

_**Jafar: How do you know my name?**_

_**Ariae: I've heard of you. You're famous all over WarScape!**_

_**Jafar: Well, I'm so flattered to be noticed by a beauty such as yourself.**_

_**Ariae: Mind if I ask what your latest plan is?**_

_**Jafar: I captured Prince Aladdin. I will return him to the Princess once my demands are met.**_

_**Ariae: You must have been very skillful to take the Prince hostage.**_

_**Jafar: I am! Ha ha ha!**_

_**Ariae: Are you sure your guards won't let him go?**_

_**Jafar: They can't. I have the only key.**_

_**Ariae: Could I see the key?**_

_**Jafar holds up the key then slips it back into his pocket.**_

_**Geir: **__I have the soft clay._

_**Ariae: **__Trade it to me. I am going to make the imprint. :P_

_**Ariae: Could I touch it?**_

_**Jafar shrugs and hands Ariae the key. Ariae has made an imprint of the key in the soft clay. Jafar snatches back the key.**_

_**Jafar: I think that's quite enough.**_

_**Fainn: **__Brilliant, Ari. :)_

_**Geir: **__Nice. I got the bronze bar to make the key._

_**Ariae: **__Thanks Fainn. Let's get to a furnace. Geir, I'm trading you the imprint. You need to smelt this._

_**Geir: **__I'm going to smelt this real fast then join you guys back here. I'll grab the rope and some beer while I'm out too. ;)_

_**Fainn: **__Alright, we'll wait here. And that beer is for the guards..._

_**Ariae to You: **__What was that last night?_

_**You to Ariae: **__Ah, nothing._

_**Ariae to You: **__Come on Fainn. Spill it._

_**You to Ariae: **__Sora._

_**Ariae to You: **__What?_

_**You to Ariae: **__My real name is Sora... I would like for you to call me that if we PM each other._

_**Ariae to You: **__Okay, Sora. :) My name is Kairi._

Sora sat back in his chair, his cheeks flaming. He did it! He punched the air and spun in his desk chair. He wanted to know so much more about this girl, more than just her name, but he wouldn't pressure her. He didn't want her to think of him as a creeper... And on top of all of that, he couldn't help but chastise himself for falling for a game character. Her character _was _pretty. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin tone was light, almost milky. She had on the unique armour she won from the three-headed dragon which was a little revealing. She had a high-level scimitar eqipped. Damn, her pixels were hot. Did she look like that, he wondered.

_**Ariae to You: **__...Sora?_

Sora shook the thought of real life Kairi and got back into WarScape.

_**You to Ariae: **__You have a beautiful name._

_**Ariae to You: **__Thank you. *^.^*_

_**Geir: **__Back. Got the key, rope, and beer._

_**You to Ariae: **__You're welcome. :)_

_**Ariae: **__Woot! We are almost done!_

_**Geir: Hey, you!**_

_**Guard: Yeah?**_

_**Geir: Fancy a beer?**_

_**Guard: Well... Yeah. One couldn't hurt. Right?**_

_**Geir hands the guard a beer.**_

_**Geir: I have plenty here. Want another?**_

_**Guard: I really shouldn't...**_

_**Geir: What's the worst that could happen?**_

_**Guard: Ah, well... Alright!**_

_**Geir has given the guard 4 pints. The guard is drunk.**_

_**Guard: -hic-.. Thanks -hic- for the -hic- beer...**_

_**Your clan has grabbed Jafar and tied him up with rope. Fainn has unlocked the jail cell.**_

_**Prince Aladdin: Thank you! Thank you so much!**_

_**Fainn: You're free to go now.**_

_**Prince Aladdin: I can't walk out looking like this. They will see me and recapture me!**_

_**Fainn gives Prince Aladdin the disguise.**_

_**Fainn: **__Thank god I didn't have to wear it._

_**Ariae: **__Are you saying you wouldn't look good in a skirt? ;)_

_**Geir to You: **__Was that Ari flirting with you? Or am I imagining it?_

_**You to Geir: **__Shut it._

_**Prince Aladdin has taken the disguise and left the jail cell.**_

_**Casting: Teleport clan to Agrabah...**_

_**Princess Jasmine: For your good deeds, please accept these rewards.**_

_**Your clan has completed **_**The Big Rescue **_**quest.**_

Sora's character recieved experience points to his over all level and 10k gold. Not too bad, he figured.

_**Ariae: **__I gotta go guys._

_**Fainn: **__Bye Ari. See ya tomorrow. Same time?_

_**Ariae: **__Sure. :)_

_**Geir: **__Bye._

_**Ariae has left the clan chat.**_

_**Ariae to You: **__Goodnight Sora._

_**You to Ariae: **__Goodnight Kairi. :)_

Sora logged off as well and looked over at his phone. Two new text messages.

**Bestie: **_Yo man. Get you some._

Sora didn't bother texting back just yet and looked at the next text. It was from an unkown number.

**Unkown: **_I really like you... but I'm too shy to tell you._

His brow furrowed, and he sent back a text asking the identity of the sender. He waited and, just as he expected, he got no response. He decided to text Riku back anyway. He asked him to meet him in town at the bridge. He had a lot to get off his chest about Ariae, well, Kairi. May as well start with his best friend about this girl stuff.


	3. Triangles are for Squares

A/N: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 3: Triangles Are for Squares

Sora threw on his favorite hoodie despite the warmness of the night in his home town and said a quick good by to his mom before making his way to the bridge. The bridge was a place where most of the teens around town hung out after school and during the summer. It was wooden and sturdy, but looked almost haunted. Sora could remember many summer days jumping off of it into the water below... but the water looked dark and eerie tonight, Sora thought as he began walking across it.

"Hey, over here lover boy," came his best friend's voice up ahead.

Sora grinned and walked toward Riku. The two had been friends since they were babies and had become inseparable ever since. One could read the other like a book, which was the case as soon as Sora was in front of Riku.

"Did you tell her already?" Riku punched Sora lightly in the arm and smiled. Sora shook his head, a frown forming. "And why not?"

"Don't you think it's weird, crazy, or insane? I mean, I just found out her name today. And she is in a different time zone. This is sudden and..." Sora trailed off, his gaze dropping to the water.

"So you're saying you need time to think on it?" Riku leaned against the railing of the bridge next to Sora, watching his best friend.

"There is just so many cons to this. I don't know Kairi well enough-"

"Kairi?" Riku interrupted. Sora rolled his eyes.

"That's her name. Anyway, I feel like I don't know her well enough, and then there's the distance," Sora's head snapped up and he looked at Riku like he had been struck. "What if she has a boyfriend already?"

Riku put his hands on Sora's shoulders and gave him a hard shake. "Dude, snap out of it. You are acting like it's the end of the world. Why not just get to know her? Ask Kairi if she has a boyfriend."

"I can't. I feel like we made this promise without even really saying it out loud." Sora hung his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I feel like our clan on WarScape basically made a pact not to talk about real life stuff. I mean, I felt so guilty asking Kairi what her name was today. We never talk about real life things on WarScape. What if I ask too many questions and she gets freaked out?" Sora turned away from Riku and looked down into the water.

"Sora, everything will work out how it is suppose to. You need to just chill out. Tell ya what; how about we do a quest together tomorrow and I'll help you out with Kairi. I'll coach you through it." Riku patted Sora on the back. "You can do this. Have some faith in yourself."

"Thanks, Riku. You're the best." Sora gave him a big smile, and Riku shoved him playfully with one hand.

"It's no problem, man. Really."

Sora turned more serious and took out his phone. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about though. Do you know who this could be?" Sora showed Riku the text from "unknown". Riku studied the text for a minute or two then shook his head.

"I have no idea who that could be. I hope it's a girl for your sake." Sora pouted, and Riku grinned.

"Very funny."

"I was kidding; but seriously, did you notice any girls checking you out before school let out? Or how about down here at the bridge when we've gone swimming?"

Sora rocked back on his heels in thought then shook his dark brown hair. "Nope. Not that I know of anyway."

"Hmm..." Riku scratched the back of his head. "Well just let me know when it happens again. If it happens again. Could have been a wrong number." Riku winked at him. Sora shrugged half-heartedly. If he was going to tell someone he liked them, he would make damn sure it was the right number.

"I don't know, Riku." Sora sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

**Somewhere else...**

Kairi sighed and moved the dinner around on her plate. It was getting close to 6 PM. That meant wherever Sora was, it was almost midnight. Her heart leapt a little at his name.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Kairi's mom asked her. Kairi smiled, nodded a little too enthusiastically, and shoved a forkful of macaroni into her mouth.

"You know, maybe you should give your cousin a call. I'm sure Namine would love to hear from you. Now that school is out, maybe you can invite her over for a slumber party."

Kairi nodded again and hurriedly finished her dinner. She didn't need anymore suggestions about how to spend her summer from her mom. She put her plate in the dishwasher and took the steps to her room two at a time. When she was safely in her bedroom, she sent a text to her favorite cousin, Namine.

_Wanna come over this weekend?_

A quick minute later, Kairi had a reply.

**Nami: **_Yes! Anything special?_

_Bring your laptop. WS all weekend. :)_

**Nami: **_Woot!_

Kairi grinned and put her phone on its charger then turned to her laptop. This weekend would be interesting with adding Namine to the clan.

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Ariae_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message to: **_**Kingdom Hearts clan**_

_Hey guys! Please add Lumi to your friend lists. This is my cousin who will be joining us this weekend for questing and skilling! Thanks._

_Ariae_

After that was handled, Kairi took her character to her favorite fishing spot. She had done a quest just to get into the special place and there was a range nearby to cook whatever she caught. She set to the monotonous work while listening to music and small chatting with those around her. Thank god for other players, Kairi thought, or she would be bored to tears while skilling some nights.

**New Message from: **_**Mika**_

_Have you seen Fainn?_

_**You to Mika: **__He was on earlier today._

_**Mika to You: **__Oh..._

Kairi knew she would regret this later, but the niceness inside her begged her to ask...

_**You to Mika: **__Is something wrong?_

_**Mika to You: **__I just really need to talk to him. Bye._

Okay then, Kairi thought to herself. she had always thought Mika was a little ditzy but never this weird. She continued to fish and cook with her character for a few more hours when she received another message.

**Faeron would like to add you.**

Kairi quickly accepted and waited for the message she knew would come from the player.

_**Faeron to You: **__Hey. :)_

She laughed out loud. Wow, what a message.

_**You to Faeron: **__Hello._

_**Faeron to You: **__I couldn't help but notice your character. *wolf whistles*_

Kairi couldn't help but blush even though the comment was aimed at her character, which looked nothing like herself. She was a little on the short side with auburn hair and lavender eyes, but the boy behind the character of Faeron had no idea about that...

_**You to Faeron: **__Thanks. They're just pixels though. _

_**Faeron to You: **__Didn't mean to rub you the wrong way miss._

_**You to Faeron: **__It's fine._

_**Faeron to You: **__Gah, I'm so bad at flirting. I apologize for making you uncomfortable._

_**You to Faeron: **__Apology accepted. So how did you get my player name? Jw..._

_**Faeron to You: **__I'm fishing with you._

Kairi looked around and let her mouse hover over a few different characters until she found him. Sure enough, there he was. He was a few levels higher than herself and had a few expensive items equipped.

_**You to Faeron: **__Nice armor. How much? 4mil?_

_**Faeron to You: **__Actually, I bought it a long time ago, back when it was 2 mil. Prices have gone up._

And so Kairi spent the rest of her time skilling while chatting with Faeron. He made her laugh and even blush a few times. Kairi began to wonder just who this mysterious player was. He seemed to know all the right things to say, what jokes would make her laugh. How strange.

"Kairi, get in bed!" Her mother called from the hallway. Kairi frowned but typed the dreaded message anyway.

_**You to Faeron: **__I need to get to bed now Fae._

_**Faeron has kissed your hand.**_

_**Faeron to You: **__Goodnight, Ari._

Kairi quickly logged off, her heart pounding and her cheeks flaming. What in the hell had just happened? Kairi shut her laptop down and crawled into bed. Seems like her and her character had gotten themselves stuck in a love triangle. But is it even a love triangle if she doesn't know how each guy feels? And what the hell was Mika up to? Was that another love triangle all in itself? Kairi tried to close her eyes and just let it go...


	4. Riku's Plan

A/N: I don't own any characters or places. Random information: Names listed when joining clan chat appear in the order of highest level. Pk'ers are player killers. Hit points (HP) are health. Food increases health when hit points are lost. Pk Zone is an area where it players ae able to kill each other and pick up the items left behind by the dead player.

Chapter 4: Riku's Plan

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Ariae_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Faeron**_

_Hey. ;)_

Kairi blushed and patted her bed head. Even though Fae couldn't see her through the screen, Kairi felt she should have at least brushed out her hair and changed out of her pajamas. But the duties of being in the KH clan called, and Sora was on. Her cheeks were even more red now. Ugh! Get it together girl, she told herself.

_**Joining **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** clan chat...**_

_**Fainn and Geir are talking in the clan chat.**_

_**Fainn: **__Ari! Hey. :)_

Kairi could feel her palms moisten. She quickly wiped off her hands on her pajama bottoms and went to send a reply to Sora and also the mysterious Faeron...

**Somewhere else...**

_**Geir to You: **__Not so enthusiastic dude. You'll scare her away._

_**You to Geir: **__My bad... :/_

_**Ariae: **__Hey guys! What are we doing today? :)_

_**Geir: **__I was thinking a quest. Or maybe skilling? I need to get about 5 levels up on my strength._

_**Fainn: **__We can train on that dragon in Enchanted Dominion. It's behind a gate so it's safer._

_**Ariae: **__Sounds good to me._

_**Geir: **__I was thinking the ones that are loose in the player killing areas of Hollow Bastion._

_**You to Geir: **__Are you crazy? Ari doesn't have the combat levels to be that close to dragons AND pk'ers!_

_**Geir to You: **__Just trust me... Bring extra food and don't engage with the dragons._

_**Ariae: **__I'm not sure if my character will hold up against pk'ers and dragons..._

_**Geir: **__No worries Ari. We'll protect you if the need arises._

_**You to Ariae: **__I got your back Kairi._

_**Ariae to You: **__Thanks. I still have a bad feeling though..._

_**Fainn: **__Grab your stuff and then I'll teleport us._

Sora had a bad feeling too. And just what was Riku planning? Sora decided he better stay on his toes while in Hollow Bastion and bring as much food as possible. He had to keep his hit points up and keep an eye on poor Kairi. There was no way they would train there without an incident from one of the dragons or a group of player killers.

_**Ariae: **__Ready!_

_**Geir: **__Me too._

_**Fainn:**__ Alright. Here we go._

_**Casting: Teleport clan to Hollow Bastion...**_

_**Geir to You: **__Get ready._

_**World Chat has been activated.**_

Sora frowned as a few messages poured in from unknown players in the world chat. He ignored them and focused on his clan members names on the screen. Kairi was sticking close to him while Riku ran out and began slaying the loose dragons. There were a few other players out and about, but for the most part, those other players stayed with the dragons.

_**Ariae: **__No one really looks interested in us. Wanna take down a dragon?_

That's when Sora noticed a lone high-level player coming their way. He had trouble written all over him. Aw shit, Sora thought as he equipped his best weapon. The player was headed straight for Kairi. Kairi was completely oblivious as she looked around for a lower-level dragon to kill.

_**Geir: **__Heads up Ari!_

_**Ariae: **__What?_

_**Ludwik(level 112) has engaged Ariae(level 86) in battle.**_

_**Fainn: **__Run Ari!_

_**Fainn(level 124) has engaged Ludwik(level 112) in battle.**_

_**Ludwik has hit Ariae. Ariae has lost 25 hit points.**_

_**Ariae: **__I only have 54 hp!_

_**Fainn has hit Ludwik. Ludwik has lost 34 hit points.**_

_**Fainn: **__Go Ari! Get out of the pk zone._

_**Fainn has hit Ludwik. Ludwik has lost 76 hit points in total.**_

_**Ludwik has cast 'stone' on Ariae. Ariae cannot move for 15 seconds.**_

_**Fainn: **__Shit!_

_**Fainn has hit Ludwik with 'special'. Ludwik is 8 hit points from death.**_

_**Ludwik has hit Ariae. Ariae has lost 50 hit points in total.**_

_**Faeron: **__I got this._

_**Faeron(level 111) has engaged Ludwik(level 112) in battle.**_

_**Faeron has slain Ludwik. Congratulations!**_

_**Ariae: **__Fae! You made it just in time! I seriously thought I was about to lose my armor. :/_

_**Fainn: **__Who the hell is this guy? You know him Ari?_

_**Geir: **__Wtf? You took his kill man._

_**Fainn: **__Nice of you to help Geir... -.-_

_**Ariae: **__I met Fae the other night. I PM'ed him when I got attacked._

_**Faeron: **__I just happened to be nearby. I came as soon as my lady called. ;)_

_**Faeron has kissed Ariae on the hand.**_

Sora's grip on his mouse almost broke the plastic. What. The. Fuck. Was this Kairi's boyfriend? If so, on this game or in real life? Was Kairi the type of girl to have a bunch of boyfriends? Sora shook his head. There had to be some kind of misunderstanding.

_**Geir: **__And just who the fuck are you?_

_**Faeron: **__Ari's friend. :)_

_**Ariae: **__He's just a friend Geir. Why are you guys so mad?_

_**Fainn: **__Mad? No one's mad. Who's mad? Not me._

_**Geir to You: **__I'M fucking mad. I staged all of that for you to win Ari's heart._

_**You to Gier: **__So Ari wasn't even in real danger?_

_**Geir to You: **__Not in the least bit._

_**Ariae: **__Good, 'cause I was hoping we could let Fae join our clan. :)_

_**You to Geir: **__Fuck._

_**Mika has joined the clan chat.**_

_**Mika: **__Where are you guys? :(_

_**Geir: **__Hollow Bastion. Noob._

_**Geir to You: **__I don't see a way out of this dude._

_**You to Geir: **__Yeah... Me either._

_**Mika: **__Hey! I'm here._

_**Geir: **__Stfu._

_**Faeron: **__That's no way to talk to a lady._

_**Ariae: **__That's just Geir for ya. :P_

_**Faeron: **__Geir needs some manners..._

_**Geir: **__You can stfu too noob._

_**Faeron: **__Excuse me?_

_**Ariae: **__Hey guys... chill out. Fainn make them stop._

Sora was too busy trying to pick up the pieces of his busted mouse. He threw away the jagged pieces and plugged up his brother's. He would have to buy a new one later. Just as he looked back up at the screen, they had trouble again. And it was nothing Riku staged.

**World Chat**

**Pker367: **I got the 124.

**Igotskillz99: **Got the 122.

**DestroyerOfAll: **111 is mine.

**Pker367: **Leave the low level chicks. They don't have any good stuff.

_**Fainn: **__Girls get out of the pk zone._

_**Geir: **__I'm starting to think this was a bad idea._

_**Ariae: **__Run Mika!_

_**Mika: **__What's going on?_

_**Pker367(level 127) has engaged Fainn(level 124) in battle.**_

_**Igotskillz99(level 121) has engaged Geir(level 122) in battle.**_

_**DestroyerOfAll(level 120 has engaged Faeron(level 111) in battle.**_

Sora zoned in on his own battle and lay into the other player with two of his special attacks which was his character's limit per hour. This knocked out a good part of his opponent's hit points. Sora looked over at the girls. Mika was still standing there, and poor Kairi's character was trying to cast a protection spell over the clan since Mika wouldn't flee to safety.

Stupid girl, he thought as he finished off his opponent. The player killer may have been a higher level than himself, but using his special up on him was enough to give him a leg up in the battle. Riku was almost finished with his battle as well, but Faeron was struggling. He and Riku both moved to help Faeron. It only took a few seconds to kill the last pk'er.

_**Casting: Teleport clan to Twilight Town...**_

_**Fainn: **__I'm calling a clan meeting. Now._

_**Faeron: **__Thanks guys..._

_**Ariae: **__Does that include Fae?_

_**Geir: **__Yeah. Everyone. He's already wormed his way into the clan chat..._

_**Mika: **__Fainn! I'm so glad you're okay. :)_

_**Fainn: **__All of you get in the clan headquarters._

_**Geir to You: **__What's this about?_

_**You to Geir: **__You're not in trouble so don't worry about it._

_**Fainn: **__First off, Ari, do you trust this guy?_

_**Ariae: **__Fae? He seems trustworthy to me._

_**Fainn: **__For saving Ari, you're informally inducted into the KH clan._

_**Faeron: **__Wow, thanks dude. :)_

_**Geir: **__WHAT?_

_**Fainn: **__Mika, what you did today was incredibly stupid. _

_**Mika: **__Fain... :( What did I do wrong?_

_**Fainn: **__You knew we were in a pk zone. You knew your character level is way too low to be out there with us._

_**Mika: **__I just wanted to be near you..._

_**Geir: **__Gag me..._

_**Fainn: **__Why are you acting so weird? Just play the game._

_**Mika: **__I'm not acting weird!_

_**Geir: **__You totally are. You act like you're in love with him._

_**Ariae: **__Lay off of her Geir..._

_**Fainn: **__..._

_**Mika has left the clan chat.**_

_**Geir: **__There is something up with that chick._

_**Faeron: **__I'm not trying to step on any toes here but... she does like you. It's obvious._

_**Ariae: **__I think it's a crush._

_**Fainn: **__You guys can't be serious._

Sora hit his head on his desk. He really liked Kairi, and now this Faeron dude was interfering. Not to mention this crazy ass chick Mika was practically stalking him. He was starting to get a headache from all of the drama. That's when he got a text.

**Unknown:** _You really hurt my feelings... why won't you tell me you love me?_

He dropped his phone, his heart beating fast. What the hell was going on? He logged out of WarScape and texted Riku.

_Get your ass over here now._


	5. Stalker

A/N: I don't own any characters or places. Special thanks to all of my readers for your kind reviews. They are greatly appreciated. :) Random information: RL (rl) means real life.

Chapter 5: Stalker

Riku read the creepy text over and over again, trying to think of any girl who would act this way toward his best friend. He shook his head as he handed Sora back his phone.

"Dude, I just don't know who would send that. Did you ever think that maybe it was just a practical joke?"

"What's a practical joke?" Roxas stuck his head in Sora's doorway and saw his face. "What's wrong Sora?"

Riku grinned. "Sora has a stalker. This weird chick on WarScape has the hots for him."

"How is that a bad thing? At least you got a girl's attention." Roxas joked. Sora glared at him.

"It's worse than how it sounds." Riku tried to explain. "This girl creeps on him. 'Oh Fainn! Fainn!' Sends him messages on WS all the time and fucks up our quests. She's a pain in the ass. Sora thinks she's texting him though."

Roxas grabbed Sora's phone and looked over the last message. "I'm not sure who that could be."

Sora frowned and pulled up his WarScape messages. "I got the text right after the incident with her and Riku. And look at these other messages she has sent me. I think her and whoever is texting me is the same person."

"How is that possible? That means that she lives nearby, knows you play WarScape, has your player name, and has your phone number. Sorry, but that just seems too crazy to me."

"Riku, none of it adds up, but it seems unlikely to be just a coincidence. As soon as she logged off, I got this text. I think we need to do some investigating."

Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair. Sora slapped his hand halfheartedly away from his head. "Sure Sora. We'll 'investigate' if it will make you feel better."

"We'll start on this stalker case later though. WarScape is calling our names." Sora grinned and grabbed his desk chair. Riku just shook his head and booted up his laptop. Roxas ran down the hallway to his room after calling from the hallway he was joining them.

"The things we do when we're in love with pixels." Riku sighed.

**In Kairi's home...**

"There's my favorite cousin!" Kairi hugged Namine as soon as she stepped into her home.

"I'm your only cousin, Kai..." Namine patted her back as she tried to balance her belongings in her free hand.

"Kairi, why don't you help Namine take her things to your room? She looks like she's going to topple over." Kairi's mother said as she watched the two teens say their hello's.

Kairi took some of Namine's things and began walking up the stairs to her room. "Come on Nami. We got a lot to cover tonight."

Namine followed her cousin up the steps. "What are you talking about?"

"Just hurry and get in my room." Kairi threw the laptop bag on her bed and Namine's over night bag in a corner then took the seat at her computer. Namine watched curiously as she started taking her laptop and cords out.

"What's going on Kai?" She asked out of concern as she finished setting up her own gaming station on Kairi's bed.

"Well... I'm in a bit of a pickle." Kairi signed onto her desktop and let WarScape load while trying to put her thoughts together.

"And?" Namine sat back against the pillows she had propped against the wall.

"I'm in a love triangle. Online." Kairi said then bit her bottom lip. Namine was going to kick her ass.

"Kairi! What have I told you about giving away personal information online? Either of those guys could be rapists, or murders, or just plain bad! What is wrong with you?" Namine got up, walked across the bed then stood at the foot of it, and smacked Kairi on the back of the head. "Bad Kai. Bad. Don't make me get a newspaper to pop you on the nose."

Kairi winced. "Look, Nami. I haven't given out that much private information on myself. Just my name." Kairi quickly corrected herself when she saw Namine's eyes flash. "My first name."

"Well," Namine sat back in her nest of pillows and electronics as she signed on WarScape. "Who is it?"

"Two guys on WarScape. Don't you even dare-" Namine burst out laughing, shifting most of her electronics around on the bed. Kairi tear-dropped. "...Laugh."

Between giggles, Namine said, " Come on, Kai. They are probably both thirteen, with bad acne and squeaky voices."

Kairi crossed her arms. She didn't think that of the two boys. Sure, it was a fear, but hopefully they were close to her age. Even if she knew how far away Sora was from her...

"Kai? Earth to Kai!" Namine smacked Kairi on the back of the head again then sat back in her spot. "Stop day-dreaming about dating on a video game and let's play WarScape."

Kairi shook the thoughts from her head and logged on to her favorite game.

**Somewhere else...**

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Mika_

Password: _*******_

**Loading...**

**New Message to: **_**Fainn**_

_I really like you. I wish I could tell you in person..._

_Mika_

_**Joining **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** clan chat...**_

_**Fainn, Geir, Godric, Ariae, and Lumi are talking in the clan chat.**_

_**Ariae: **__Lumi is my cousin and also a ws player._

_**Lumi: **__Hi guys._

_**Fainn: **__Well Godric is my little brother. He didn't have much going on tonight so he's joining us._

_**Geir: **__Stalker alert._

_**Fainn: **__..._

_**Lumi: **__ What?_

_**Geir: **__In other words, Mika is online._

_**Mika: **__Geir, I'm not a stalker. :(_

_**Godric: **__Mika... that name sounds familiar._

_**Ariae: **__Everyone needs to be nice._

_**Lumi: **__I'm confused..._

_**Fainn: **__Don't worry about it Lumi. It's a long story._

_**Godric: **__Mika, you wouldn't happen to know Fainn in rl would you?_

Her fingers shook as her hands hovered over the keyboard. This was her chance to come out and tell them who she was. How she longed to have Sora's heart. Of course Roxas, Sora's brother, was familiar with that name she chose. It was the one she always used as an alias.

"Selphie! I need your help!" Selphie let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and closed her laptop.

"Coming Mom!"

**Back in WarScape...**

_**Mika has left the clan chat.**_

_**Ariae: **__Can't you try to be a little nicer to her?_

_**Geir: **__Nope. Now what are we doing today?_

_**Fainn: **__Godric and I were thinking skilling tonight. Something we can do to bond as a clan since we have 2 new members. :)_

Roxas scratched his head in thought as he barely paid attention to the happenings in the clan chat. That name kept going through his head. It sounded so familiar. Mika... Mika... Who was this girl? Was it simply a coincidence that she used that name for her character? Or was she someone he knew?

**Back in Kairi's room...**

"Fainn? Fainn equals Sora? What does this guy look like Kai?" Namine popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth as she moved her character around in the mine the clan had gathered in to collect ore.

"Weren't you the one saying not to share personal information?" Kairi tossed a kernel and the blonde's head. Namine casually ducked it as she ate another handful of popcorn.

"A picture is worth a thousand words. Besides, you're not asking for an adress or phone number. Maybe just an email." Naime winked then shoved another handful into her mouth.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "That is so attractive."

"Who would I be trying to look good for? Geir? Godric? You act like they can see us. Although Godric does sound like he could be cuter than his older brother Sora..."

"Oh Nami. Stop poking fun at my pixel love life."

"I will when you have a successful online relationship."

This, of course, earned a handful of kernels thrown at Namine's head.

**Back in Roxas's room...**

Roxas jumped from his chair and knocked it over as he ran out of his room and into Sora's.

"Sora!"

Sora almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his brother's voice; he had been so engrossed in talking to Kairi online he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. "What's up Rox?"

"Mika. Do you know her? Did she tell you her real name?"

"No. I never asked her real name." Sora looked at his brother curiously. "What are you thinking Roxas? You know who she is?"

"Mika is the name Selphie uses when she plays online or needs an alias."

Sora stared at him. "No. You have got to be kidding."

Roxas shook his head. "I used to play another MMORPG with her and that's the name she used. Sora, if you really think that someone from around here is Mika and sending you those creepy texts, I'm telling you it's her. Selphie is Mika."

Sora hit his head on the desk. "Why God? Why?"

"Uh... Sora?"

"What else can possibly happen tonight?"

Roxas pointed at his computer screen at the private message he had just received.

**_Ariae to You: _**_I was wondering if we could exchange emails... I kind of want to see what you look like Sora._

"Fuck."


	6. The Situations

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience guys. I've had a lot going on in my life (Getting into college to start on my Game Art degree, job searches, and martial arts). I plan on doing a chapter once a week so hopefully, you won't be so long without a chapter again! And, I don't own any characters or places. Random information: Clans have titles for each member; recruit being the lowest in rank. Pwn'd is a game term like you just got your butt handed to you or anything like those terms. And yes, the name of the chapter is a bit of a spoof of Jersey Shore if anyone who reads this knows about that. :P

Chapter 6: The Situations

Sora pulled at his brown hair as he look at the private message Ariae had sent him. Picture? A picture of himself? Oh God.

Riku patted his shoulder. "I'll get the camera." He said with an evil grin. Sora grabbed him before he could even step away from the desk.

"You. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing." Riku pried Sora's hands off of his shirt and shook his head at Sora's crazed expression.

"What's the big deal?"

Sora tear-dropped. "I'm thinking about the Mika-slash-Selphie situation. The Kairi-wants-a-picture-of-me situation is going to have to wait."

"Well tell Kai that." While Sora turned around to do so, Riku tucked his digital camera into his pocket. If his first plan didn't work, he'd make this new one did work, damnit.

"All done. Now, what the fuck do we do about this?" Sora turned in his desk chair to face his best friend and little brother. Riku looked deep in thought, but Roxas shrugged.

"Selphie is a little crazy. Approach her with caution." said Roxas.

"...Or we don't approach her at all." Riku said slyly.

"What are you getting at Riku?" Sora asked, his arms crossed and face serious. He knew that tone of voice. Riku had a plan. Little did Sora know, Riku had not one but two plans for the brunette.

"We let it slide, pretend to not know. This Faeron... We want her to fall for him instead. Two birds with one stone. What do you think?" Riku smiled smugly at his deviant plan.

"That's awesome! That way we can get the annoying people out of the way. Kairi will be mine!" Sora laughed maniacally and Riku joined him. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever guys. I'm getting back To Lumi and Kai. You two are freaking me out."

"Oh shut up and get your ass back to mining recruit!" Sora mock commanded his brother. Roxas flipped him the finger and went back to his room. Sometimes he wondered if his brother was switched at birth...

**Back in Kairi's room...**

"Whatdidhesay? Whatdidhesay? What. Did. He. Say?" Namine bounced up and down at the edge of the bed after Kairi sent Sora the private message.

"I got reply! He said... 'I'll see what I can do. ;)' Oh God, what have I done? I'll have to send one back!" Kairi fell out of her chair and had a little mini-freak-out (as Namine had come to name it) on the floor, consisting of pulling at her hair and flailing about.

"Hush Kai. I know the perfect one to send once we get his." Namine stepped over the flailing Kairi and pulled up her pictures on her computer. She picked out the one of her cousin at her house two weekends ago. She was in her favorite outfit: A nice plain black shirt and jeans with her auburn hair loose around her shoulders. She was smelling a flower from one of the bushes in Namine's backyard. Her eyes were looking down the flower in a sense of wonder, and the flower was a brilliant blue which brought out Kairi's unique shining blue eyes.

"This is the one I think you should send." Namine took a step back from the desk and Kairi finally stopped flailing long enough to look.

She squinted then turned back to her cousin. "Are you sure Nami?" Namine nodded and minimized the picture.

"We'll send it as soon as we get his picture. And not until then."

"Oh oh, he sent another message. 'Here's my email: Sora(dot)Strongheart(at)keymail(dot)com' I need to send him mine..."

"Give him the professional one you made for when you give your email to colleges. Not the one you;ve had since you were thirteen."

"Yes Mother. 'Sinclaire(dot)Kairi93(at)boggle(dot)net' And... sent. So much for not sharing private information. Now he knows my last name." Kairi drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Take a chill pill Kai, and let's play. We know his last name too. Just forget about it for now." Kairi sighed and nodded and dove back into WarScape.

**Back in WarScape...**

_**Faeron has joined the clan chat.**_

_**Ariae: **__Hey Fae!_

_**Lumi: **__Hi there Faeron. I'm Ari's cousin. :)_

_**Faeron: **__Hello my dear Ari. ;) And hello to you Lumi._

_**Fainn: **__..._

_**Godric: **__Hey dude. I'm Fainn's brother._

_**Geir: **__Everyone's on except Mika... Guess that quest will have to wait._

_**Fainn: **__We can't do it without her?_

_**Geir: **__We need her Fainn... God._

_**Godric:**__ I agree. We'll schedule it some time this week. What do you say guys?_

_**Ariae: **__Sounds good to me. It's always good to do something as a clan. :)_

_**Lumi: **__I can join you guys too. I'll be near a computer next week._

_**Fainn: **__Even though I'm the leader... I'm fine with it._

_**Faeron: **__ Sure._

_**Geir: **__Gee, don't sound so fucking enthusiastic Fae. Save that excitement for next week._

_**Faeron: **__Lady Ari, can you accompany me while I cut down some trees for my fletching skill? It's lonely here._

_**Ariae: **__Sure. I don't see why not. :)_

_**Fainn: **__Ari, I need you to stay here._

_**Ariae: **__But you guys seem to have it under control. Everyone is mining..._

_**Fainn: **__But... you have the highest mining level out of all of us. You mine faster._

_**Ariae:**__ You're right. Sorry Fae. :(_

_**Godric: **__I'll join you Fae. I need to brush up on my fletching anyway._

_**Faeron: **__Err... Thanks._

_**Geir: **__Cockblocked. xD_

_**Lumi: **__Can I come along too? I just need the logs from woodcutting. ^^_

_**Godric: **__Sure! The more, the merrier!_

_**Geir: **__I love how no one acknowledged my comment._

_**Fainn: **__Ha. Ha. Ha._

_**Geir: **__:D_

**Back in Sora's room...**

"Hey, Sora. Grab me a soda will ya?" Riku asked as he slid the digital camera from his pocket at angle Sora couldn't see.

"Sure. Just watch my character for me." Sora clicked a few extra times on the rock he was mining then went downstairs to the kitchen.

Riku quickly plugged up the camera and began shuffling through the pictures on screen, trying to find the perfect one to send to Kairi. Even though Riku would never admit it to anyone, even himself, he was excellent at match making. He would have Kairi and Sora falling even harder for each other before the end of the summer. Then they would be planning their wedding.

He finally found what he was looking for. It was one of Sora from a few weeks ago at the county fair. He was wearing comfortable jeans, a band t-shirt, and his favorite torn sneakers. He was leaning over the railing to one of the rides but he was looking right into the lens of the camera with a big grin on his face.

Riku quickly uploaded the picture then stashed the camera right as Sora came back in the room and tossed a cold soda at him. Riku caught it with one hand. "Thanks. Gimme a sec on WS. I need to check my email."

"No problem man."

Riku brought up Sora's email. Of course he knew the password. That's his best friend! And so he sent the picture to the new email that was added earlier. 'Kairi Sinclaire' was the name next to the email address. It had to be the same Kairi from WarScape. After attaching the picture and writing a few lines, Riku sent the email.

"All done. I'm back." Riku smiled smugly as he exited Sora's email.

"Welcome back." Sora said, all his attention focused on the pixeled Kairi.

**Back in WarScape...**

_**Lumi: **__I'm in the Dwarf Woodlands but I don't see you guys. :(_

_**Godric: **__Over here._

_**Godric has waved to Lumi.**_

_**Lumi: **__I see you! :D_

_**Faeron: **__Good evening Lumi. :)_

_**Lumi: **__Oh cut with the bull poopie._

_**Godric: **__Lmao!_

_**Faeron: **__I'm sorry to have offended you miss._

_**Lumi has rolled her eyes at Faeron.**_

_**Godric: **__Damn... Pwn'd noob._

_**Faeron: **__Sorry Lumi. Honestly._

_**Lumi: **__ Just keep it real._

_**Godric: **__I like your style Lumi._

_**Lumi: **__Hehe. Just don't like the whole 'role-playing' thing too much. I feel like it's so fake sometimes._

_**Godric: **__I have to agree with you. I'd rather be myself at all times._

_**Lumi: **__Same here. :)_

**Back in Kairi's room...**

Kairi looked over Namine's shoulder, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Namine's cheeks began to heat up as she began to realize what was going through her cousin's mind. "Kai, don't."

Kairi stood up on the bed and yelled, "Double date!"

Namine covered her face, knowing she was blushing madly by now. "Oh hush! That's not even funny!"

"Lumi and Godric sittin' in a tree..." Kairi sang as she bounced around and jostled all of Namine's things on the bed.

"Kai! Shut up! I don't even know him that well!" Namine hid her face in one of the pillows she had propped up around her.

"It won't be long Nami, and you'll have your first boyfriend." Kairi ruffled Namine's hair then jumped off the bed. "But I still need to figure out Fainn and Faeron..." She felt a pillow hit the back of her head.

"You're such a WS whore." Namine joked and gave her a wink.


	7. OMG

A/N: So, I'm thinking of changing the name of the game. That means I'll have to go back and edit all the chapters but that's alright with me. I need some feedback; tell me what you guys think I should do. On November 17th I'll have a new story out. It'll be dedicated to my best friend, Poetry-In-The-Ending. I can't give you guys too many details because it's for his birthday. Which means he knows what I'm getting him now since he's reading this... BUT! I will say that it is a KH fic. :) So happy faces for everyone! And that is all the hints you are getting best friend. This one counts! And I do not own any characters or places.

Chapter 7: OMG

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Lumi_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Godric**_

_I had a great time chatting with you last night Lumi. I know you're offline right now but I'd like to talk to you again really soon. I'll cut to the chase: I want to know your real name. Mine's Roxas._

_**You to Godric: **__Mine is Namine. Nice to meet you Roxas. :)_

_**Godric to You: **__What a pretty name. :) Makes me think of the ocean. So why'd you pick Lumi as your character name? Namine would have been pretty cool too.  
><em>

_**You to Godric: **__I have always felt a connection to the moon... Maybe since the moon is connected to the ocean. I'm not really sure haha. I must sound crazy.  
><em>

_**Godric to You: **__...Wow. It's not crazy at all. That's so deep Nami. Can I call you Nami? It seems to fit lol._

_**You to Godric: **__Thanks. Of course you can. My cousin calls me that all the time. xD_

Namine blushed at the screen, her heart beating fast. This boy was doing something to her, she just didn't know what yet. She found herself wanting to get on this game more and more. What started off as a little hobby was slowly starting to become an obsession. She looked over at her cousin Kairi who was lost inside of WarScape with Fainn...er, Sora. Kairi was passed the obsession stage. She was on a whole new level. Then a thought hit her. The pictures!

"Hey Kai?" Namine asked hesitantly, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Yeah?" Kairi replied, still distracted by her virtual world.

"Check your email. I wanna see if he sent a picture." And that got her attention. Kairi quickly pulled up a new tab and went on to her email. Sure enough, thanks to Riku's hand unbeknownst to the girls, low and behold was a picture of Sora.

"Oh. My. God." Kairi said as her jaw dropped. He was so much more than she had ever expected. he was so handsome, and she could just get lost in those blue eyes. Kairi touched the screen, wishing it was real. what she would give to meet him person... then Namine woke her up from her fantasy.

"He's good looking. Surprise, surprise. Your turn Missy." Namine hip-bumped her cousin out of the way and sent Sora back an email with a picture of Kairi, the one Namine had already picked out.

"Waitwaitwait!" Kairi yelled, trying to grab Namine's hands before she could click "send". Namine was too fast though.

"Too late." She smiled in victory, and Kairi pouted.

"I wasn't ready..."

"Too bad."

"Nami..." She whined.

"Oh hush. You'll be fine. That picture of you is beautiful."

Kairi sighed and went back to her game. Namine did a silent victory cheer.

"I know what your doing. You better stop before I tackle you." Kairi said without turning around. Namine put her arms down slowly.

"You suck."

**Back at Sora's house...**

"Why don't you check your email dude? Maybe she sent a picture already." Riku ruffled Sora's already wrecked hair as he took a seat beside him. Sora was on WarScape, his attention focused on pixeled Kairi. He looked as if he had rolled right out of bed and got on the game. Which was what Sora had done. He just couldn't stay away from this Kairi girl.

"She would have told me." He said distractedly.

"Maybe she's shy about it. Come on. Just check. There's no harm in it." Riku began to shake Sora's desk chair. "Come onnnnnn. Come onnnnn." Riku need exactly what to do to get on Sora's nerves. Only a few seconds later Sora banged his fists on the desk.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh." Sora pushed his best friend away and hurriedly pulled up his email.

"I bet you 10 bucks she sent one." Riku smiled mischievously. He knew she had replied after that picture. And he was curious himself to see what Kairi looked like. He wasn't expecting too much from the girl.

"Spam, spam, porn, spam." Sora read. "Coupons, Kairi... Kairi!" Sora almost jumped out of his chair. This was it. He'd get to see the real Kairi. Not just pixels, but a girl with hair and a face and maybe a full body shot. God, how he wished his damn computer would hurry and load the picture.

"Download it! Hurry!" Riku and Sora were staring so intently at the screen that they didn't see Roxas at the door. Roxas saw that they were in something deep and waited patiently.

"Oh. My. God." Sora felt his mouth salivating a little. Kairi was beautiful, more so than he ever imagined. Her auburn hair was well kept and her smile was flawless. Were all girls on WarScape this pretty? Nah, just her, her decided as he saved her picture to a folder.

"Damn. That's all I have to to say." Riku crossed his arms, a smug look on his face.

"Hey, wait a second..." Sora scrolled down a little, and there was the message Kairi had responded to with a picture of himself. "I didn't send this..." He looked up at Riku who had a devilish smirk on his face now.

"You asshole!" Sora went for riku's long silvery hair which earned him a quick punch to the gut. "Goh!" Sora went down in a heap on the hard wood floor.

"Chill Sora. You should be thanking me. It got you a picture of Kai."

"You... You... You..." Sora glared at him from the floor, unable to come up with an insult.

"I hate to interrupt guys but... Someone's at the door for Sora." Roxas finally spoke up, even though he was enjoying this little show.

Riku and Sora looked at each other, called a truce, and Riku helped his best friend off the floor, who was still clutching his stomach.

"Thanks for sending the picture." Sora mumbled.

"It's all good. Just don't ever go for my hair again, or I'll beat the shit out of you." Riku didn't even sound like he was joking.

"Riku, you're starting to sound like a pretty boy." Roxas shook his head and went ahead of them down stairs and to the front door.

"Chicks dig the hair. It has nothing to do with being a pretty boy." He explained. Riku and Sora followed him downstairs. And there at the bottom of the stairs was a girl.

"Oh. My. God." Riku said before busting out laughing.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I didn't come here to speak to you Riku. I came for Sora."

"What are you doing here?" Sora could hardly find his voice.

"I need to talk to you." She said, looking down at her shoes, her face growing redder by the minute.

"Doesn't she always?" Riku joked.

Sora began slowly backing up the steps. This was not what he wanted to do right now. He wanted to be back upstairs, safely in his room, door locked, and WarScape at full volume.

"Sora, really. This is important." She was looking everywhere but at him. Her cheeks were flaming, and Riku was still laughing loudly. Roxas stood there, his eyes on the girl with sympathy.

Sora was still inching upwards; maybe she wasn't noticing. Maybe he could get away.

"Please. Talk to me?" She looked up finally, right into his eyes.

Then he turn and fled to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

Roxas sighed. "He knows who you are."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes went to him, the redness in her cheeks slowly fading.

"He knows you're Mika, Selphie."


	8. Falling

A/N: I don't own any characters or places.

Chapter 8: Falling

"How did he know? That's... impossible. No one knew I was Mika." Selphie paced in front of the stairs, biting her nails.

"Selphie, I knew who you were as soon as I saw your username. You always use that name," Roxas said and sighed. "Stop biting your nails."

Selphie stomped her foot. "I can't help it! I'm so upset and disappointed. I just wanted to talk to him. Why won't he talk to me?"

"Maybe because you're psycho?" Riku rolled his eyes at her. "Stop being so weird, and just try to have a normal conversation with him."

Selphie glared at him and opened her mouth to reply, but Roxas cut her off. "Look. Selphie, you've been going about this the wrong way. You went the creepy stalker way. I know you're shy, but the weird texts, hiding behind a WS character, and just showing up on our door step has not made you look like a normal person. I think you should just leave until Sora calms down, and then come back."

"Selphie has never been normal." Riku shook his head and went back to Sora's room, leaving Roxas and Selphie downstairs.

He knocked at Sora's door and tried the knob, but it was, of course, locked. "Hey, Sora?"

He waited for an answer but none came. He pressed his ear to the door, listening intently. Then he fell in the floor. "What the fuck?"

Sora stood over him, holding the door open. "Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was checking up on you!" Riku picked himself up off the floor and adjusted his clothing then brushed passed Sora.

"Uh huh..." Sora closed the door back and locked it. He sat back down at his desk, staring at the WarScape welcome screen.

"So what are you going to do? The Selphie situation is staring you in the face now." Riku flopped onto Sora's bed and looked at his best friend. Sora just shook his head.

"Want my advice? Just go down there and deal with it. Tell her you don't like her and send her on her way. It's that simple."

"I love how you ask, but then tell me your advice before I can answer. And it's not that simple." Sora spun around in his chair looking up at the cieling.

"So what's stopping you from dealing with it? The Sora I know would have shut that shit down as soon as he had found out who Mika was." Riku propped himself up on his elbows and watched Sora continue spinning around and around.

"I... don't know, Riku. Maybe a part of me is scared it won't work out with Kairi." Sora stopped spinning in his chair but didn't look at Riku. Riku made no sound to interrupt him so Sora kept going. "The couple of months we've spent as a clan on WarScape with Kairi have been awesome. I... I've really fallen for her. As far as I think anyone can fall for someone over the internet. I'm just afraid this won't work out. I think I've fallen too far, Riku." Sora looked at him finally, and now he wished he hadn't.

Riku was staring daggers at him. "Sora, I can't believe you. You're going to lead Selphie on because you're scared your online crush won't be what you want it to be? That's fucked up."

"No, no, no. It's not even like that. I can't explain it." Sora shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

Riku stood up. "Well you won't be seeing me until you can make up your mind." He unlocked Sora's door, flung it open, and stomped down the stairs.

"Wait Riku!" Sora jumped up and ran after him, but Roxas stopped him along the way right as Riku was out of the front door.

"Let him go. He looks pissed," Roxas said, watching him go. Then he closed the door and turned to his brother. "What the hell did you do now?"

Sora clenched his jaw but didn't push away his brother and go after his best friend. Maybe it would be better if he let Riku cool off, he thought. His mood dropped even lower. Could this day get any worse?

"It's nothing," Sora answered, then he remembered a certain stalker who was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Selphie?"

"I told her to give you some time and that you'll talk to her later... like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sora screamed as he sank to his knees dramatically.

"Well you need to just get it over with," Roxas brushed passed him and started up the stairs. "Get it together bro. The girls are waiting on us."

**Back in Kairi's room...**

Kairi lay on her bed, cellphone pressed against her and laptop in front of her. Multitasking, she called it.

"That's so sweet!" She cooed as Namine did a play-by-play of her conversation with Roxas in which they revealed their names. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you got a boyfriend."

_"Shut-up. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."_

"Yet. Come on Nami. Double dates don't interest you? Hmmm?" Kairi cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she heard the familiar ring of one of her friends logging onto WarScape.

_**You to Fainn: **__Hey there! :)_

_**Fainn to You: **__Hey Kai. :) I got your picture. You are absolutely beautiful._

_**You to Fainn: **__Wow, haha. Thanks. *blushes* You're pretty cute yourself._

_**Fainn to You: **__Ah, but I'd never be able to match your beauty. ;)_

_**You to Fainn: **__ Oh stop it. Lol. What are you up to?_

_**Fainn to You: **__Just working on my magic. How about you beautiful?_

_**You to Fainn: **__I meant in rl. xD I'm chatting with Namine about your brother. They seem to be hitting things off pretty well... And if I didn't know any better, I would say you're flirting with me. ;P_

_**Fainn to You: **__I am, my fair lady. ;)_

**Back in Sora's room...**

Sora knew he was laying the flirting on a little thick but he wanted to see where he and Kairi stood, if they stood at all. Who was he to say that they were close to boyfriend or girlfriend? Maybe he was a mile from the mark...

_**Ariae to You: **__Hehehe. Silly boy._

_**You to Ariae: **__So what would you say if I asked you to video chat with me?_

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: I know I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I'll make it up to you next week with chapter 9 of this and chapter 2 of Havoc. I've been super busy this last week and today. I'm so glad I finished this chapter! But anyway, college isn't looking quite as time consuming as I thought so I might be updating more frequently than I thought. Yay!


	9. Face to Face

A/N: So sorry about the late update. Having a job, keeping up with my English papers, and training for my next belt in martial arts has really taken a toll on me. Lots of sleeping. :P But here's chapter 9 for now. Hopefully Havoc will be updated soon as well. Hype is like Skype… I just made up a name for it.

Chapter 9: Face to Face

"_Kairi? Are you there?" _But Kairi wasn't listening. She had dropped the phone in her lap when her mouth had fallen open.

Sora wanted to chat with her. By video. She thought her heart had stopped.

Hearing the _ping _of another WS message brought Kairi back. She picked her phone back up and filled in Namine.

"_So what are you going to do?" _

"Say yes. Duh." Kairi smiled despite the nervous feeling settling in her stomach.

_**You to Fainn: **__I would say yes. _

_**Fainn to You: **__Do you have a Hype?_

_**You to Fainn: **__Yep. KairiSinclaire._

_**Fainn to You: **__Added. Would you like to get on now?_

Kairi bit her bottom lip. She was in her pajamas already: a purple tank top and black shorts. Thinking fast, she put on a bra and ran her brush through her hair then double checked her face in a mirror before replying back.

_**You to Fainn: **__Sure. Just let me pull it up. I'm signing out of WS though._

_**Fainn to You: **__Alright. See ya there then. ;)_

Kairi fanned herself to keep from blushing while pulling up Hype, an internet program that allowed live video chat alongside instant messaging. As soon as she had signed in, a pop up informed her that "xSorax" had requested to add her. Her heart racing, Kairi accepted and waited impatiently for him to start a conversation. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

**Sora: **_You ready?_

**Kairi: **_Ready as I'll ever be._

**Sora: **_Don't be nervous._

**Kairi: **_Too late._

_**xSorax has invited you to a private video chat. Will you accept?**_

Kairi took a deep breath, adjusted her top, and then clicked "yes".

**Back in Sora's room…**

Sora fidgeted with his fingers and tapped his foot as he waited for a response. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding as his screen began loading new video feed from Kairi. He smiled when he saw her beautiful face grace his screen. She was in a purple tank top, the hint of her bra straps showing, and her long auburn hair curled slightly just passed her shoulders. She had a cute blush across her cheeks as she smiled at him shyly.

Pictures did not do Kairi justice. She was even more beautiful staring at him from the computer screen than she was in the picture she sent. He couldn't begin imagining what she would be like in person. Seeing her shy smile just made his heart race. What he would do to keep that smile on her face….

"Hey there," Sora said with half a smile. He was suddenly feeling nervous.

Kairi waved and bit her bottom lip.

"What are you up to?" Sora dug for a subject to talk about. Things weren't so easy now that he was seeing her on screen. WS was much different than that. He just had to come up with something interesting. Something that would keep her interest at least. He would settle for talking about painting nails if it meant he could hear her voice.

Kairi just shrugged her shoulders, turning redder by the minute.

"Are you not going to talk?" Sora almost laughed but restrained himself. She was so damn shy.

She shook her head, looking down and away from the camera.

Sora laughed then. "Come on now. It's not that bad."

He heard her sigh quietly, and then… "I don't know what to say."

She had such a sweet, soft voice. He had to keep her talking.

"Tell me what kind of music you like."

She paused, and then finally looked back up at the camera. "Well, a little bit of everything I suppose."

"Ah. Me too. I've been listening to this new band. Maybe you've heard of them?"

Sora talked to Kairi well into the night and early morning. On his end at least. About midnight Kairi's time, she decided it was time for bed. They said their goodnights and each crawled into bed.

Sora pulled up the covers around him and smiled. At least his heart finally felt at peace. There was no more confusion about where Kairi fit in his life. From now on, his mission was to make Kairi Sinclaire his long distance girlfriend. He grabbed his phone from the side-table and sent Riku a text. Not too long after, he fell fast asleep…

Only to be woken up again a few hours later by his brother and best friend.

"Get your ass up." Riku flipped him off the bed and onto the floor with an audible thud.

"Ughhhh… What?" The half-asleep Sora complained.

"Get. Your. Ass. Up." Riku slowly enunciated.

Roxas pried one of his eyes open. "Rise and shine lover boy."

"Get off me you assholes." Sora flailed about, trying to get back in bed.

"You have someone waiting for you downstairs." Roxas sang in his ear.

Sora shot up out of bed, his mind on one thing. "Kairi?"

Roxas and Riku looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sora scratched his head then finally realized what he had said.

"Not… Kairi…"

Riku wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Quite the opposite really."

"Selphie is downstairs, bro," Roxas said.

**Back at Kairi's house…**

Kairi tossed and turned in bed. The clock read 4:00 AM, but she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Sora was on her mind, but so was the mysterious Faeron. Seeing Sora had made her forget that Faeron had ever existed, but was it fair to Faeron for her to forget about him and pursue Sora? Then again, she didn't even know who Faeron really was or where he lived.

She knew Sora lived far, far away. Over oceans, she guessed, because of the time difference. She touched her cellphone and wished she could talk to him again. He had such a nice voice, one she could fall asleep listening to. Kairi knew in her heart that she had feelings for Sora, but did he have feelings for her? Or was it just in his nature to flirt? Did their conversation on Hype mean something to him? She knew more about the real Sora now than she had ever known through WarScape.

So what did she do now?


	10. Confession

A/N: Updates keep getting later and later… I'm so sorry guys. Many of you have sent me messages asking for me to please update. Here it is. Also, I went from 3 days of work to 5 days. My only off days are spent at Karate, and school as me up until 4 AM completing art projects every night. It's not fun and stressful. :/ I'll update when I can but I can't promise that it'll be soon. I feel like I can't catch a break here… AND! Havoc has been taken down as some of you have noticed. Some butt head was stealing it and posting it somewhere else as his own story. Let's see him finish it without me. ;P But anyway, here's chapter 10. :)

Chapter 10: Confession

That's right. Selphie was downstairs waiting on him. He needed to get this done now, Sora decided. He thought for a few moments, trying to gather how he would respond to her.

Sora sighed and quickly dressed while Riku and Roxas waited for him to finish quite impatiently. As he started for the door, Riku gave him a hard look. He didn't even have to say anything; Sora knew what he was getting at.

"I already know what I'm going to do." Sora said. Riku nodded, seeming pleased with this answer.

All three of the boys exited Sora's room and walked down the stairs. Selphie had made herself at home in the boys' living room, propping her feet up on the coffee table and flipping through Roxas's baby book. At their entry, she looked up at Roxas with a smirk. She seemed much more confident than she had the other day.

"You sure did have a big head as a baby. Good thing you grew into it."

Roxas's face turned red. "That's not funny! And get your filthy shoes off the table!" Roxas pushed her feet off before she could move them herself.

Selphie shrugged. "Just sayin'. You don't have to get so defensive."

Riku covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Are we here to talk about Roxas's big head or whatever it is you wanted to talk about?"

Selphie's face turned just as red as the first day she came inside to speak to him. She fiddled with her hands and nodded. All that confidence must have went out of the window. "Could we have some privacy? Please?" she said, speaking to Riku and Roxas.

Roxas immediately turned and left, Riku not far behind, but Sora knew Riku would be eavesdropping. Somewhere, somehow. The fucking sneak.

Sora took a seat next to her with about a foot between them and waited for her to start. He already knew where this was going and what his answer would be, but he didn't want to sound like an ass. So he kept waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting….

"Selphie, just-" Sora began, frustration in his voice, but Selphie quickly cut him off.

"I'm in love with you." She blurted out. She turned and faced him, her cheeks still red. "I've been in love with you since we were kids. You are the only guy I ever think about. All I've wanted to do is be your girlfriend. I just didn't know how to tell you." She paused and looked at the floor in shame. "I thought being Mika on WarScape would help me tell you. All it has done is made me more shy."

Sora bit his bottom lip. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He hadn't realized Selphie felt this way. If he had, he could have nipped it at the bud before this had come about. Now he began to feel even more like a jerk.

"I just thought I could make you like me if you could see I like the same things you do. I can't keep waiting around though, Sora. I want us to be together!" She took his hands in hers, her eyes tearing up as she looked up at him. "I love you!"

He was speechless for a moment; his mouth had even dropped open a bit in sheer surprise. No girl had ever acted like that towards him. But this. This freaked him out and made him want to go running for the damn hills. This girl was crazy. Knowing this though, he knew he had to let her down gently.

After sitting quietly for a moment, Sora finally got his thoughts back together. He looked into her eyes and he began to speak.

"Selphie…" Sora felt his heart drop. He was about to break her heart. Sora was a nice guy; he never wanted to hurt anyone. At this moment, he felt like he was going to tear her world apart.

"Oh, Sora! Please say you love me too! That's all I've wanted to hear from you…." Selphie inched closer to him, almost as if she was getting ready to kiss him.

Sora bit his lip and pulled his hands from hers but kept her hands covered with his in a comforting way. "Selphie, I can't say that I love you. My heart belongs to someone else."

Tears began streaming down her cheeks almost immediately. "I knew it…" She snatched her hands from his.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way."

"It's her isn't it? It's always been Ariae!" Selphie's sadness had turned into anger in the blink of an eye. Sora flinched as her voice rose.

Before Sora could answer, Selphie stomped out of the room and out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Well that could not have gone any better. Good job Sora!" Riku said as he came out from his hiding spot on the stairs.

Sora just scratched the back of his head in thought. He hadn't wanted to hurt the girl's feelings, but he just didn't feel the same. If he was going to be serious about Kairi, then he was going to go at this one-hundred percent. But still… poor Selphie.

Roxas just sighed and shook his head. "She's hopeless and crazy. She'll be over it in a few days."

"You think so?" Sora asked. For some reason he highly doubted this. She seemed very honest about being in love with him for so long.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing keeps Selph down very long." Roxas nodded and headed upstairs. Sora wasn't so sure though.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked as Roxas quickly hopped up the steps.

"I got me a hot date on WarScape." He said with a wink.

"Well damn. Everyone's getting hooked up on some internet chicks but me." Riku said with a smile.


	11. The Internet is For

A/N: So I'm about to switch things up with the story. I'll probably go back much later and re-do the chapters before this one just add more details and whatnot but I miss Havoc so I'll be putting in more words than usual. Which also means it might take me a little longer to write these chapters now. I'm dedicating this chapter to a loyal reviewer: Kitsune8757! Here ya go.

Chapter 11: The Internet is For…

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Godric_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Lumi**_

_Hi there! :)_

_**You to Lumi: **__Hey Nami! Did you sleep well?_

_**Lumi to You: **__Yes. But I have some bad news. _

_**You to Lumi: **__What's wrong?_

_**Lumi to You: **__Well in two weeks Ari and I are going on vacation to Destiny Islands. I won't be on for a while unless our hotel has internet. _

_**Lumi to You: **__I don't know all the details yet. Our parents are sending us off on a last summer vacation before Ari goes to college._

_**Lumi to You: **__Knowing my parents though, I'm sure it'll be a super nice hotel with internet, so maybe I'm worrying for nothing. _

_**Lumi to You: **__You there Roxas?_

_**Lumi to You: **__Helloooooo?_

Roxas had fled his bedroom and was currently banging on Sora's bedroom door frantically. "Open the door!"

"What?" Sora, headphones on, game controller in hand, looked extremely annoyed to be interrupted while in the middle of a kill streak. He quickly turned his headset off. This had better be good, he thought. Kairi was currently kicking his ass and this kill streak would put him ahead of her.

Roxas grabbed his brother's shoulders and began shaking him back and forth. "They're coming! They're coming here!" Sora's headset grew loud with gunfire as his character died and ended his kill streak; however, Sora's attention was on Roxas who was still rocking him back and forth like a crazy person.

He gave his brother a look as if he had jumped off the deep end. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said as he tried to still his brother from shaking him.

"Namine. Kairi. Here!" Roxas yelled, now shaking Sora back and forth harder. Sora thought the world had stopped as his eyes widened in complete surprise.

He dropped his controller, forgetting about the game still going on behind him and Kairi's musical laughter ringing in his ears as she won. "What? How? When?"

"Vacation!" Roxas yelled then began running around the room and attempting to clean up Sora's room as if they would be there in five minutes.

Sora shook his head and turned his headset back on. He would ask Kairi. Roxas must have still been in shock as he ran around his bedroom throwing everything he could in Sora's closet.

"Hey Kai?"

"_Yeah?"_

"What's this I hear about a vacation to Destiny Islands?" he asked innocently.

He heard Kairi sigh. _"Well, Namine and I will be leaving for Destiny Islands in two weeks. I was going to tell you later, but I guess Nami spilled the beans."_

Sora tried to keep the smile out of his voice. "I see. So are you still going to be able to keep in touch with me?" A thought hit him after the words came out of his mouth. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she was afraid? He suddenly felt pressured. Maybe it'd be better if she didn't know that he and Roxas lived in Destiny Islands.

"_Of course! You still have my number. You can text me as much as you want. I may not be able to play any games with you though. It all depends on this hotel."_

Sora cleared his throat. "I gotta go for a minute Kai. Mom's calling. I'll text you in a bit."

"_Okies! Bye Sora."_

Sora logged out of his game and turned off the console. He suddenly had a lot on his mind….

Riku hopped up on the lattice of Sora's house and began climbing up to his window. It was of course opened. He liked to think Sora left it open for just these occasions, when Riku felt the need to act like a ninja. Honestly, Sora was airing out his room from the amount of cleaning products Roxas was using inside the house.

As Riku climbed into the window, the smell hit him. "Ah God! It smells like a damn hospital in here. Like heartbreak, despair, and cleaned until the point of sterilization."

Sora was sprawled out on his bed, cellphone in hand. Roxas had a cleaning rag in his hand and was armed with three different cleaners and a duster in his back pocket. Sora looked down and out, and Roxas, well, he looked like he about trying to rid germs from the entire planet. Riku pounced on Sora's back, shaking the entire bed.

"Hey, lover boy. What's going on over here?" Riku tried to peek at his phone and only saw a few words from Kairi. **You there?**

Sora sighed and turned over, pushing Riku off, sending him to the floor with a thud. "Not now Riku."

Riku huffed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on dude. I'll cut the bromance crap. Talk to me."

Sora took a breath then said it all at once: "Kairi and Namine are coming to destiny islands for a vacation, but she doesn't know I live here, and I don't know if I should tell her or tell her and meet her, and oh God what if she doesn't like me or thinks I'm hideous, or she thinks I'm a goofball, or she falls in love me and she stays here and we get married…"

This continued on for a few minutes before Riku smacked him on the head. "Sora. Chill the hell out. Let me come up with a plan. Don't tell her just yet."

Sora looked at his best friend and recognized the scheming look in his eyes. "Riku-"

"I HAVE TO MAKE THE BED!" With superman strength, Roxas picked up Sora's bed, flinging them off. Roxas ran about making the bed and fixing the pillows just-so while the other two boys watched in bewilderment.

"We gotta do something about him first. All the chemicals he's using are killing my brain cells." Riku rubbed the back of his head where it had been smacked against the wall. Sora grumbled something and sat up.

"I'll make him drink them is he doesn't stop acting like they'll be here tomorrow."

"So when are they coming?" Riku asked, looking over at grumpy Sora.

"Kai said in two weeks." He frowned and looked at his phone again.

"TWO WEEKS? I have a lot of planning to do. Come on Sora; we're having a sleep over tonight.


	12. Destination Vacation

A/N: The updates keep getting longer. I'm really sorry guys, but real life is busy and full of college and work and promotions. I'm doing what I can. Please take this chapter as my sincerest apology. There will be another chapter right after this one I hope to help make up for my absence.

Chapter 12: Destination Vacation.

Kairi shifted her bag farther up on her shoulder as she waited for Namine to drag her rolling luggage toward the taxi that waited for them outside of the airport. She bounced on her toes and twirled her long auburn hair as she looked around at the beautiful scenery that had greeted them the moment they stepped off the plane: palm trees, water stretched out far beyond and between the city scape, random sand, tropical flowers, and an ocean breeze. It really was a paradise like her parents said. Maybe a vacation away from her friends back home wouldn't be so bad. Her heart ached a little at missing her last summer before college, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus her parents paid a pretty penny to give her a last big hoorah before she left for school.

Namine finally made it to the taxi, and the taxi driver came around to meet her at the trunk. As he offered to take Namine's monster of a bag, Namine shook her head vigorously. "I'll do it myself. Kai, you can put yours on top." Kairi nodded and took a step back. Namine always liked to do things herself and her way.

"Rawwwr!" Namine exclaimed as she picked up her luggage and threw it into the trunk of the taxi like a weight lifter. Kairi thought she saw the taxi buckle a bit under the weight but shook her head and put her normal sized bag on top of Namine's. The driver just scratched his head and opened the door for the girls. They climbed in and soon they were off to the new hotel their parents booked for them.

Kairi practically pressed her nose to the window as they drove through the streets towards said hotel. The sun was slowly going down, streaking the sky with pinks and purples. The city seemed to be coming to life. Neon signs were flashing; the streets were slowly becoming filled with teens and young adults eager to have fun. She could faintly hear the music from the clubs, talking and singing and even shouting from the citizens of Destiny Islands.

Kairi grinned at the thought of all the adventures they could have: shopping, dancing, karaoke, trips to the beach… the list could go on and on. This would be a summer to remember.

"Oh Nami, we're going to have the time of our-" Kairi began.

"Zzzzzzz…." Came the soft snore from her cousin. Kairi tear-dropped. Namine had opted to stay awake the entire flight despite not having slept the night before. Kairi shrugged her shoulders and returned to watching the city life go by until they arrived at the hotel.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up in the hotel's entrance. It was large and grand, made of marble and shimmering with gold accents. The driver put their luggage on a trolley while Kairi pulled Namine from the taxi. They looked inside. There was an indoor pool and a hot tub visible from the walkway. A teenaged boy retrieved the trolley and followed them inside while they checked in. He then led the way to their room, room key in hand.

"Hotel my ass. More like a million dollar resort. Who the hell owns this place anyway?" Kairi and Namine followed the bell boy to their posh suite. The bell boy, "Axel" said his name tag, pushed their luggage all the way to the room. Kairi was pretty sure he was sweating underneath his hat from pushing the girls' heavy bags, mainly Namine's, but he didn't complain. Instead he seemed to be trying to get a glimpse up Namine's dress. Namine, oblivious to the attention, kept running around and looking through the large windows that lined the hallway. Kairi felt thankful she wore jeans and her comfortable sneakers.

"Room 112. Here we are ladies." Axel opened the door with the electronic key and pushed their belongings in on the trolley. The girls stared around at the room in complete awe.

The living room was designed in cream and gold colors with a modern kitchenette off to the side. The sofa was large and over stuffed as were the chairs all in front of a flat screen television which was accessorized with gaming systems. The kitchen cabinets were glass and full of snacks, dishes, and glasses. The bedrooms with their own bathrooms were joined to the living space and opposite from each other. Kairi peeked into the one destined to be hers. Inside was a large purple canopy bed, dresser, standing lamp, and corner book shelves with a fluffy bean bag chair to sit in and read. Namine opened the door to hers and it was similar but in white. Before they could thoroughly explore their surroundings, Axel cleared his throat from behind them.

He had already set their belongings on the floor and was preparing to roll his trolley out of the room. "So, uh, you ladies seeing anyone? 'Cause, you know, I'm single." He winked, and Kairi shuddered.

"Yes." Namine and Kairi said in unison then pushed him out of the room.

After locking the door, Namine stretched and yawned then checked her phone. "Yay! I can get Rox's texts now." She smiled and began scrolling through them as her phone caught up all of her missed messages.

Kairi sighed and looked at her phone too. "I miss them already. I hope we have internet…."

She sighed again and thought: Sora, I wish you were here.


	13. Destination Love?

A/N: Well it wasn't right after but here it is nonetheless. I was having problems with my Word program.

Chapter 13: Destination Love?

The whole gang sat around a small table at the food court in the mall, snacking on ice-cream and smoothies. Sora and Roxas chatted over the fast approaching "date" Riku had planned for them.

Riku patted himself on the back. This was an awesome plan. A BIG plan. An elaborate plan…. Oh yes, the best one yet.

His mission was so simple; He would have Sora and Roxas finally meet Kairi and Namine.

The scene played out in his head so smoothly:

_Riku found out from his pal Axel that they were staying in a suite in the new expensive hotel downtown. He sent them a little note with the name of a restaurant and a time. The name on the reservations was in the girls' names to keep the big secret._

_Sora and Roxas dressed up a bit; Sora was in nice jeans, and a white shirt and a black unbuttoned vest over it, and a pair of clean converse sneakers. Roxas had on jeans as well and a light blue collared shirt with white shoes. Both had gone through great measures to to do their hair, brush their teeth and look and be as clean as possible. First impressions were the most important right?_

_The guys drove to the restaurant and waited for the girls to go inside to get a look at their attire. Kairi was magnificent in a white halter-top sundress, strappy heels and her hair in ringlets. Namine was just as beautiful in a blue and white striped sleeveless dress and flats. Noticing what the girls were wearing was the next step in the plan…. Next to the restaurant was a small flower shop. They went in and bought flowers that complimented their dates' dresses._

_After seeing their dates sitting at the table and looking about for someone who could have given them the mysterious note, Sora and Roxas walked in the door, flowers in hand. The girls jumped up from the table and enveloped them in hugs and giggles of excitement…._

Riku smiled and slurped his smoothie. Everything was set and the plan would go off without any hitches.

"I'm so nervous." Sora said, looking down at his ice-cream as if it had the answer to all his problems.

"Me too." Roxas sighed and swirled his straw around in his smoothie. "What if they're mad we didn't tell them in the first place?"

Sora tried hard to imagine sweet Kairi's face in a scowl. He couldn't but that didn't mean she wouldn't be mad.

Riku laughed. "They'll be so swept away in the date; they'll forget to be mad. Don't worry guys. I got it all figured out." Riku smiled smugly and continued to eat his smoothie.

"Hey guys!" A red haired teen stepped from around the bustling crowd, ice-cream in hand, and sat at their table.

"Hey, Axel." They greeted. Axel quickly sat down to get away from the loud and annoying crowd.

"Just another Friday night, eh?" He said, gesturing to the crowd. Roxas and Sora seemed to be too busy considering every possibility of the date ending in disaster to agree.

"Is the deed done?" Riku asked too seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel waved his hand around and rolled his eyes. "I slipped it into their mail. No one was in the room though. I stopped by to see if I could hear any screams of excitement but it sounded completely empty."

"But they have the note?" Riku asked, his eyes burning into Axel. Axel backed away a bit from the table.

"Yes. They have the note." Axel said firmly to ease the look Riku was giving him.

"Awesome. I can't wait to get this started tomorrow. Tomorrow night is the night guys!" Riku pumped his fist in the air. Sora and Roxas shared worried looks.

After finishing up their desserts, they decided to take a walk around and gather, as Riku put it, "supplies". Their first stop was a men's clothing store where they picked out the outfits Riku had pictured them in for tomorrow night.

Roxas slung the bag of new clothes over his shoulder. "I think I see why girls like shopping. It feels good to get something new."

Sora scoffed at him. "I'm just glad I got new converse."

They were passing by a jewelry store when a necklace caught Sora's eye. He stopped at the case admiring the tiny chain and small simple pendant, a key. For some reason he felt compelled to get it for Kairi.

"How much is this?" He asked the lady at the counter. She smiled at him.

"Who is that for young man?"

By now, the group had stopped and realized Sora was no longer with them. They looked back to see Sora back at the jeweler's counter, talking to an older woman. They walked toward him just in time to see him handing over some money in exchange for a small package wrapped in silver paper and topped with a white satin bow.

"Gifts! That's an awesome idea Sora! Roxas you need to find Namine a gift!" Riku grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him into a girly looking store. He wrinkled his nose at the overly perfumed surroundings. Without even looking he knew that there was nothing there for his artistic Namine.

"I think Roxas can find something for Namine without you pushing him into the first girly store." Sora said as he pocketed his precious gift. Riku nodded and let Roxas go. They continued their walk around the mall, stopping to let Roxas scope the options in each store. They waited outside patiently; well, Riku was not as patient.

Then Roxas saw it: a beautiful Japanese art set. He immediately went to it and was just about to grab it when another set of hands grabbed the set as well. Pale small hands that belonged to a short blonde. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush. Then he heard a voice that did not belong to the small beauty beside him.

"SORA?"

He turned and there was Kairi. Wait, Kairi? She was at the front of the store confronting the group, her hands on her hips.

His brother's face was red and his mouth was open.

Oh shit.

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger guys. I'll still writing chapter 14 and I'm also going to be putting Havoc back up. If anyone is interested in Havoc, say so in your review. I'm still kind of torn about putting it back up. Saturday you guys will have chapter 14! And maybe Havoc. ._. Oh a little preview for 14. It will be about the mysterious "Faeron". ;)


	14. Faeron

A/N: Here you go guys. First, let me say that I have 2 votes for Havoc and 2 votes against it. If you did not get to read Havoc before I took it down, I'll provide chapter one later on tonight after I get back. Also, if you are going to vote, let me know that you have read it. If you didn't know, Havoc was stolen from FF and put on a different site. I took it down to simply see if the guy could finish it without me. Second, if anyone plays Runescape and is interested in adding me, send me a message. ^.^ And lastly, thank you to my best friend for editing my chapter, Poetry In The Ending.

Chapter 14: Faeron

**A few days before Kairi's vacation…**

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Ariae_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: _Faeron_**

_Good afternoon, miss._

_**You to Faeron : **Hey Fae. _

_**Faeron to You: **What are you up to today? Are you with the clan again?_

_**You to Faeron: **Nope. Just cutting down some trees to make some bows. Trying to get my fletching up._

_**Faeron to You: **Mind if I join you?_

_**You to Faeron: **Not at all. I'm in Wonderland cutting down the magic trees._

_**Faeron to You: **I'll be there soon._

_**Faeron has joined you. Faeron has kissed your hand.**_

_**Faeron: **Greetings m' lady._

_**Ariae: **Hello Sir Faeron._

_**Faeron: **So how is life?_

_**Ariae: **Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about something… I may not be on for a while._

_**Faeron: **D: Why?_

_**Ariae: **I'm going on vacation, but I'll be back in a couple of weeks I think._

_**Faeron: **Are you going with Fainn?_

_**Ariae: **What? Why would I be going with him?_

_**Faeron: **Well I just assumed you knew each other in real life with the way you're always together on here._

_**Ariae laughed out loud.**_

_**Ariae: **No. I wish we did though._

_**Faeron: **I see…._

_**Ariae: **What's wrong?_

_**Faeron: **You like each other then?_

_**Ariae looked away to hide her blush.**_

_**Faeron: **So you do like him then? That arrogant little prick._

_**Ariae: **Hey! Don't say things like that. Fainn has been nothing but kind to me._

_**Faeron: **Well he is quite an ass. I know him in real life._

_**Ariae: **What? How?_

_**Faeron: **We're cousins._

_**Ariae: **Then why do you act like you don't know each other?_

_**Faeron: **Oh he doesn't know it's me. But I remember his username from other games we used to play. He always picks that one. I at least try to switch it up a bit._

_**Ariae: **I'm a bit confused now. Are you spying on him?_

_**Faeron: **No! He's not even worth my time. I just don't like playing games with him…. _

_**Ariae: **So we met by chance then?_

_**Faeron smiled and kissed your hand.**_

_**Faeron: **Indeed my dear. And I will miss you while you are gone._

_**Ariae: **Faeron, may I ask you a question?_

_**Faeron: **Of course m'lady._

_**Ariae: **What is your name?_

_**Faeron bowed deeply.**_

_**Faeron: **Vanitas, at your service._

_**Ariae: **Nice to meet you Vanitas. I'm Kairi._

_**Faeron: **Beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

_**Ariae has blushed again.**_

_**Ariae: **Oh stop that. _

_**Faeron: **It is true my dear._

_**Ariae: **Well I need to start packing. I'll chat with you as soon as I am back. _

_**Faeron: **Have fun. ;) Bye for now Kairi._

_**Ariae: **Goodbye Vanitas._

**In Vanitas's bedroom...**

Vanitas sat back in his chair and grinned, running his fingers through his dark spiky hair. He would crush Sora's hopes of being with Kairi. He would steal her away from him on this silly game. Yes! A brilliant and easy plan. He would just smooth talk Kairi and she would be his. Hell, he'd even marry the girl just to hang the whole thing over Sora's head. Imagining the look on Sora's face as he watched Vanitas and Kairi in each others arms would be like winning the lottery. He grinned mischievously. Now he just needed to see how deeply Sora liked this girl. What fun would it be if Sora had no real feelings for Kairi?

"Vanitas? Vantias get in here!" Yelled his mom from the living room.

Vanitas stood and huffed, knowing his mothers yells meant she was going to bitch about something he did as usual. "Coming."

He made his way to the living room to find his mother on the couch. She had a letter in her hand.

"I'll be leaving in a few days on an important business trip. I'm sending you to see your aunt." She said it with little emotion and threw the letter away without even looking to see the enraged look upon her son's face.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" He clenched his fists.

"I don't have time for your tantrums today. Go pack. You'll be leaving in a few days." She waved him away dismissively.

"Why can't I stay here? I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid anymore." He almost pleaded.

"I don't trust you. Every time I leave you alone I come home and the house is either thrashed after a party or the police are at the front door. You're going to your aunt's, end of discussion." She turned her back and headed for her own room, leaving Vanitas behind her.

Vanitas flipped her off before stomping back to his room and began filling his luggage up with clothes and personal items. He had to look on the bright side. Just because he was on enemy territory did not mean his plan would go sour. Oh no. This would just add more to the game. Besides, Kairi would be gone and by the time she was back he would hopefully be back home. Until then, he would torture the hell out of Sora. Maybe he'd get to take a few pictures and show Kairi how her beloved "Fainn" was indeed an arrogant prick.

Vanitas threw his clothing bag to the corner and went back to his computer. This would be the worst summer of Sora's teenage life if Vanitas's cruel plans succeed. No, not if, Vanitas would make one hundred percent sure that his plan went exactly the way he wanted it.


	15. Plan B

A/N: I do not own any characters. Surprise! I'm not dead! Just had a lot going on. I switched jobs, college is a pain and… I almost got married but things ended badly. So here I am. Accept this as my apologies? And I have way too many messages to respond so I just marked them all as read. Sorry guys. If you honestly still want to bother messaging me I will try to message you back this time.

Chapter 15: Plan B

Roxas and the girl beside him turned and watched as Kairi and Sora came face to face.

Sora's face flushed. He found himself speechless.

Kairi, however, was not speechless. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you'd be here? Are you on vacation too?"

Riku quickly intervened, trying to save Sora from answering. "Hey there, Kairi."

"Oh, are you Sora's friend?" Kairi found herself blushing too now that everything was sinking in. Sora was here with his friends. Right in front of her. And here she was running off at the mouth!

"Uh, yeah. I'm Geir from Warscape. You can call me Riku though." Riku held out his hand, and Kairi took it gently and shook it.

Roxas stepped up and shook her hand too. "Godric, but my real name is Roxas."

The girl behind him gasped. "Roxas?"

Namine came to Kairi's side, her eyes shining and her smile broad.

"Namine?" Roxas didn't bother with a silly handshake. He hugged her tightly and picked her up off the floor.

Riku cleared his throat, and Roxas, embarrassed, set a blushing but still smiling Namine down.

"Well this is great to see you guys but we gotta get going. We'll send you text and we'll all hang out. Kay?" Riku grabbed Roxas and Sora and fled from the girls.

Namine and Kairi just watched them as they ran for the doors.

"Hey," Namine looked at the retreating heads of the boys. "Wasn't that red-head our bell boy?"

**Outside the mall…**

"My Namine… She was right there!" Roxas whined.

Sora still had not spoken and looked as if he was about to be sick.

Riku shook them both. "My plan is ruined!" Then he turned on Axel. "You! This is your fault!"

"What the hell? How is my fault?" Axel glared at Riku.

"You should have locked them in their room or something! I don't know!" Riku pulled at his hair. "Shit!"

"Let's get back to your house Riku. We'll figure it out," Axel said, leading the guys down the sidewalk towards Riku's home, Sora and Roxas trailing behind with their heads down in shame and Riku muttering obscenities under his breath.

**Inside the mall…**

Kairi hugged her shopping bags to her chest as she and Namine walked towards the mall exit. There were a million questions in her head. Why didn't he tell her? Is there someone else? Did she do something wrong?

"Kai, I already know you're not okay so let's just get back to our room and watch some movies. I'm really upset too, but I'm sure there is an explanation!" Namine said, trying to rub Kairi's back but it was a little hard to with all of her shopping bags hanging from her arms.

"Namine?" Kairi turned to her and stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Namine looked at her, trying hard to smile even though Kairi looked so incredibly betrayed.

"What if they didn't tell us because they already have girlfriends?"

Namine frowned. "I doubt that Kairi. I seriously doubt it. Now let's get a taxi and head back to our room. I'm going to send Roxas a text and see if he can't straighten this out."

After the girls got back to their apartment, Kairi threw her bags on her bed and Namine set her down as if they were made of glass and the joined in the living room. Kairi grabbed the remote and started looking for movies. Namine went to grab the room service menu and with it came a letter she knew was not there with the menu before.

"Hey, Kai," Namine held up the letter. "Come look at this."

**Riku's house…**

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Riku paced up and down the length of his bedroom.

Axel giggled. "Shit must be the word of the day here."

"Shut up, you idiot." Riku growled. "I gotta fix this."

Meanwhile, Sora sat on Riku's bed, staring at his phone. He really wanted to send Kairi a text, but what could he say? Roxas was splayed out on the floor on his back, texting furiously on his phone.

Suddenly, Riku stopped and turned to the three guys. "Roxas, who are you texting?"

"Namine." Roxas replied, obviously distracted as he texted something that looked to be very serious.

"What? What are you saying?" Sora almost dropped his phone as he jumped up to give his brother his full attention.

"I'm explaining everything to her." Roxas said with a shrug. "What's the point in making up a story?"

Riku grabbed his phone. "YOU IDIOT!"

Roxas's mouth dropped open but Riku continued, "You have ruined all of my plans!"

Roxas snatched his phone and without skipping a beat said, "It's time for plan B then."


	16. Apologies

A/N: I do not own any characters. I'm sure you guys expect late updates by now, but my apologies anyway.

Chapter 16: Apologies

"So this was all an elaborate plan to woo us?" Kairi said as she shook the letter Namine had found. Her face was red, and her temper was starting to get out of control. "I trusted Sora. I don't care about this whole scheme. How could he?"

Namine had her phone in her hand, still re-reading the texts from Roxas. She just shook her head. "I think it was just a gesture that went wrong, Kai."

Kairi stomped off to her room, tossing her phone to the side. All she wanted to do was be alone right now…. Or did she?

She pulled her laptop from its bag and fired it up, sitting it in her lap.

**Welcome to WarScape!**

Username: _Ariae_

Password: _********_

**Loading...**

**New Message from: **_**Faeron**_

_Why, hello there Lady Kairi._

_**You to Faeron : **__Hi Vanitas._

_**Faeron to You: **__How's everything? _

Kairi sat for a moment, her hands hovering above the keyboard. She couldn't tell Sora's cousin about what had happened. Even though she felt hurt, it'd almost be like betraying Sora. No doubt her words would get back to him. Better to keep this all neutral and friendly, Kairi thought.

_**You to Faeron: **__Good. Just cutting down some trees to make some bows. Trying to get my fletching up._

_**Faeron to You: **__Mind if I join you?_

_**You to Faeron: **__Not at all. I'm in Wonderland cutting down the magic trees._

_**Faeron to You: **__I'll be there soon._

_**You to Faeron: **__Okay._

_**Ariae has gathered 25 magic logs. Faeron has joined Ariae.**_

_**Faeron to You: **__So how's the vacation?_

_**You to Faeron: **__Not what I expected._

_**Faeron to You: **__That doesn't sound good. What's up?_

_**You to Faeron: **__Just a dumb boy._

_**Faeron to You: **__LOL! Boy's are all dumb my lady._

_**You to Faeron: **__This boy especially._

_**Faeron to You: **__Need me to beat him up?_

_**You to Faeron: **__No. It's fine._

_**Faeron to You: **__Kairi… Do you want to talk about it?_

_**You to Faeron: **__No. Let's just keep this about the game._

_**Faeron to You: **__Of course my lady. Polite game conversation… So have you done the special summer event yet?_

_**You to Faeron:**__ They already released it?! Where is it this year?_

Even though Vanitas was trying to help keep her mind off of it, Kairi couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. And why hadn't Sora gotten in touch with her yet? No apology, no anything. It pulled at her heart but she just brushed it off. She'd deal with it later.

**Outside the hotel…**

"Do you really think this will work?" Sora asked for the twentieth time that night.

"Yes. Now don't ask again or I'll strangle you," Roxas poked him in the chest, half teasing/half serious.

"We got this guys, just stay out here and we'll smooth things over," Riku said, trying to sound positive even though the guys could tell he felt horrid for what happened. After all, it was his idea.

"Got it. We'll be here." Roxas confirmed then took Sora by the arm and went to the nearby coffee shop to wait.

Axel and Riku watched them go then looked at each other.

"This is a fucking mess, Riku."

"I know. Let's get inside and fix this."

**In Kairi and Namine's room…**

Namine stood in Kairi's doorway, her arms crossed. "Kai…" Namine sighed. All she wanted to do was comfort her, but Kairi was still so angry.

"I just want to be left alone right now." Kairi snapped, her eyes on her computer screen. Namine took no offense to her harsh tone though.

"That's the last thing you need. Get off that and come help me find dinner and a good movie. They have Frozen!" Namine smiled as she tried to bribe her.

Kairi turned in her seat, giving up on the relief of gaming and gave her cousin a cold glare. "I don't want to do anything. You don't understand! I felt like I was falling for him… and this… I don't–" Kairi was interrupted by a knock on the door. The girls looked at the door then at each other and asked simultaneously, "Did you order room service?"

Namine went to the door while Kairi typed a quick message to Vanitas and signed out. She then caught up to Namine who was on her tiptoes looking through the peephole in the door.

"Who is it, Nami?" Kairi whispered.

Namine looked at her and rolled her eyes before unlocking the door and throwing it open. "Come on in boys."

Kairi frowned as Riku and Axel walked in. They looked like kicked puppies, hands in their pockets, their eyes barely leaving the floor as they came inside their apartment.

"What is it?" Namine asked, crossing her arms. "I've already talked to Roxas–"

"This isn't about Roxas." Riku interrupted, finally looking her in the eye before turning to Kairi who was completely silent.

"Kairi, I know you're upset, but it's not Sora's fault. It was all my idea." Riku began, taking a step towards her. "If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. Sora really… he really cares about you. He likes you a lot."

Kairi bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands.

"Let me fix this Kairi." Riku held out his hand. "I'll take you to him. Then you can talk about this."

Kairi took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking his hand. "Alright. Let's go."

Riku smiled and led her out, Axel following behind. Namine watched them go all the way down the hall into they disappeared. She quietly closed the door behind herself and stood there for a moment, her back against it.

She felt a little sad. She missed Roxas. Texting was good and all, but she finally got to see him person. He hugged her, and she had to admit that it had felt so warm and right. If only… well, no thinking about that right now.

She sighed grabbed her controller off the coffee table and flipped on the game station. "Guess it's just you and me tonight game station."

"Well, it doesn't have to be," came a familiar voice from the door.

Namine turned, her face already breaking into a smile.

"Roxas!"


	17. Is This Real?

A/N: I do not own any characters. So I'm almost officially a graduate! And I am also "Valedictorian." So hopefully you guys can forgive the long months between updates. I'll be finishing this off soon I hope.

P.S. Thank you to the person who put my story in the "A Little Bit More" Community. :)

Chapter 17: Is this real?

Roxas grinned as he shut and locked the door behind him. "Miss me?"

Namine blushed and nodded.

"I can't believe you're here," she said quietly.

Roxas quickly took her in his arms, holding her close.

Namine smiled. "I like your hugs." She felt the rumble in his chest when he laughed.

"Hey… don't laugh at me." Namine mockingly frowned, looking up at him.

"I'm not laughing at you… I like your hugs too." Roxas said, holding her a little tighter. "So am I forgiven?"

"Hmm." Namine tapped her chin.

"I'll do anything." Roxas puffed out his bottom lip.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Dinner. And a movie." Namine decided after a few long seconds.

"Alright, it's a date. Where do you want to go?" Roxas let out a little sigh of relief. Looks like Namine doesn't carry a grudge like her cousin. Thankfully.

"Here." She said simply and smiled.

"Here? I don't…"Roxas looked down at her confused, and she gently pulled out of his arms.

"I've got Frozen so now all we need is take out!" Namine tossed him the hotel menu as well as the take out menus while she put in the movie.

Roxas watched her with a smile. She was so beautiful and simple. And all he wanted to do was grant her every wish. Even something as simple as sitting on the couch, eating Chinese, and watching a cute Disney movie. Hopefully Sora was having some luck apologizing to Kairi, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had his own making up to do with Namine.

"I think I want Chinese. What do you think Nami?" He held up the Chinese takeout menu.

"I love Chinese food!" She grinned.

"Then that's that."

Outside the hotel…

Kairi's heart was beating hard and fast when she finally saw Sora outside the hotel. He was waiting for them on the sidewalk, looking scared and flustered, but his eyes didn't leave her face when he saw them coming through the double doors. She was silent when they finally came face to face, even though inside she wanted to scream and say everything she had felt up until that point. All those feelings were slowly bubbling beneath the surface.

Riku and Axel looked at each other before simply walking away, leaving Kairi and Sora to simply stare at each other. Riku glanced behind him just once. He honestly did feel guilty for potentially ruining his best friend's chance with a nice girl, though he'd never tell Sora that… After all, he did play match maker.

Sora finally opened his mouth to speak. "Kairi, I really need to explain–"

Kairi interrupted him mid sentence. "Sora. Please let me say something first." Was she really about to do this?

Sora frowned, feeling defeated, and nodded.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, but she went forward anyway. She had to get this out now. "Sora, ever since I started talking to you on WarScape, ever since I learned your name… I've felt something for you. I'm going to try my best to explain, but I suck at talking about my feelings." She half smiled, looking down at her feet and trying to calm herself. She had Sora's full attention now.

"I look forward to every chance we get to talk to each other, even though it's every day on a stupid game. I look even more forward to seeing your face when we get to video chat. I really like you… And I think it might even be more than that now." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire but she couldn't stop.

"But how do I know any of this is real?" She looked up at him. "How do I know it's not my imagination? It's a stupid game and not anywhere close to real life. What if these feelings are just part of the game?!" She didn't mean to get so emotional, but it was really how she felt. She was hurt that he lied, but she was hurting more that everything between them could simply be a fantasy. Or worse: he didn't feel the same way.

Sora was taken back. Everything she said made perfect sense, but it hurt him to know she was afraid her feelings were false. That his feelings were false. All he had wanted to do since he realized his feelings for her was to tell her. He didn't pretend at all. He gave her his real self in every form.

"Everything… everything was real, Kairi. All the talking, all the texts, everything. That was all me. It might be a stupid game, but I am real and so was everything I shared with you." Sora took her face in his hands. "Tell me… is this real?"

And he kissed her.

Kairi let out a squeak of shock, tears slowly streaming down her face. But the shock was quickly forgotten and she wrapped her arms around Sora, kissing him back.

Her lips were soft and warm, and he could hardly believe he had finally kissed the girl he had wanted for so long.

In a dark room somewhere else…

Vanitas drummed his fingers on his desk, still half hoping Ariae would log back on. Her goodbye was startling. He still had a lot of work to do if he was going to steal her away from Sora.

He finally sighed and shut his laptop. He stood up and grabbed his phone and jacket. He needed a long walk. Preferably to somewhere near a sushi restaurant. He was getting hungry.

As he walked aimlessly, he saw two very familiar figures hiding behind a bush.

"What the hell are Axel and Riku doing over there?" Vanitas thought. He decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Riku said, holding out his hand to Axel.

"Shit…" Axel reached into his pocket pulling out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Came a voice so sinister it made Axel's skin crawl.

"What do you want Vani?" Riku said, stuffing his newly acquired cash into his pocket.

Vanitas cringed at the loathsome nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever." Riku shrugged him off and peeked back through the bushes.

Vanitas looked over his shoulder. "Is that… Sora?" He wrinkled his nose. How the hell did he get such a pretty girl like that?

"Yep. I bet Axel he'd kiss her." Riku said simply.

Vanitas took out his phone and discreetly snapped a picture. It might come in handy later for blackmail with Ariae… He could ruin that internet fling and maybe even…whatever that was Sora was having with that poor girl.

"She's much too pretty for him." Vanitas said as he walked away, the gears slowly turning in his head.

Someone else spying…

Her heart was slowly breaking but she expected this. She was no one. She was weird. Everyone thought she was annoying anyway. And here she was, proving them right by basically stalking Sora and this girl, who was some much prettier than her. And he was kissing her just as she had always imagined he'd kiss herself.

She let out a quiet sob before turning away.

"Either I let go, or I fight harder… What will it be?" She said to herself.


	18. Rain

A/N: Thank you to all that have taken the time to leave reviews, favorite, and follow this story. It really is appreciated.

Chapter 18: Rain

She could hear the rain tapping against the windowpane when she finally roused from the deep sleep her hotel bed had given her, but she couldn't give all the credit to the magnificent feather bed. Her heart felt at peace now.

Kairi yawned and stretched, her auburn hair matted and tangled, but that was okay. She didn't need to impress anyone right this second. She slowly crawled out of bed and reached for some pajama bottoms. She slipped them on and adjusted her top. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she opened her bedroom door.

"Morning, Nami." Kairi said, her eyes barely open.

"Good morning, Kairi!" came several voices, and not one was Namine's.

Kairi was wide awake now and jumped back into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel all peered at the closed door.

Namine blushed as she put their drinks on the table. "I didn't have time to warn her…" But the boys already had their attention turned backed to playing Warscape on the big screen TV and their laptops.

Once Kairi got over her shock, she quickly got dressed, brush her hair and teeth, and made herself presentable. She was doing one last look in the mirror when she heard a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in."

Namine poked her head in then slipped inside once she saw Kairi was dressed.

"I am so, SO sorry." She started, but Kairi waved her off.

"It's fine. I was just surprised. Looks like they didn't notice though." Kairi smiled with relief.

"You're right about that. They're wrapped up in WarScape right now. We might possibly get them off though. With the rain…" Namine tapped her chin. "There's not much we can do here."

"Movies? Take out? Or we can cook." Kairi suggested, but Namine looked a little worried about her last suggestion.

"Hmm… Movies would be good. How do we get them to agree on something?" Namine asked.

"We won't. I say we take turns." Kairi stated simply. She knew how indecisive the guys could be in a game and it just seemed easier to take turns picking movies.

"Great idea!" Namine seemed to be on board now so the girls made their way to the living room where the boys were starting to wind down from a battle, Kairi thought, from the looks of their screens.

"Kairi and I were thinking we should watch some movies inside today since it's raining." Namine grabbed the controller from Axel, who seemed extremely displeased by this.

"I could go for some movies." Roxas said, quickly agreeing with Namine and shooting Axel a disapproving look as he pouted.

"What are we watching?" Riku asked, logging out of his account and looking up at the TV screen and Namine started scrolling through the movie listings.

While Namine, Roxas, Axel, and Riku were deciding on the first movie, Kairi had sat beside Sora, who, upon seeing her, had shut his lap top immediately.

"Sorry for showing up uninvited." He said, scratching the back of his head, very much embarrassed. Even if they other guys hadn't been paying much attention, Sora had seen Kairi in her pajamas. While they were not revealing or "sexy," it still felt like an invasion of privacy, even though Sora had liked seeing her so relaxed.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I was hoping to see you soon anyway." Kairi said, her cheeks turning pink.

Sora smiled and gently took her hand. "I'm glad."

Kairi blushed even more and she felt herself leaning into him, looking at his lips…

"Kairi, we need your vote!" shouted Axel, totally interrupting the moment.

"Uh, what are the choices?" Kairi asked, shaking off the thought of kissing Sora in front of their friends.

"Comedy or Action." Namine said, completely oblivious to what had been going on between Sora and Kairi.

And so they finally decided on a comedy. Riku and Axel spread out on the floor while Roxas and Namine took the loveseat and Kairi and Sora had the couch.

But halfway through the movie, the group heard a growl…

"What the hell was that?" Axel sat up, looking around.

"Was that a bear?!" Riku looked at the windows like a bear would be able to scale the hotel and burst through the window to eat them.

Roxas's face turned red. "It was me guys."

"Uhm, are you hungry?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded.

Namine and Kairi looked at each other. Should they attempt to cook? But the guys had other ideas.

"Take out it is then, but what do we get?" Riku grabbed the menus and spread them out on the floor for everyone to see.

"Pizza!" Shouted Sora, Roxas, and Axel.

"I can go for pizza." Kairi said. Namine nodded in agreement.

"Pizza it is." Riku said with a victorious grin, grabbing the phone, and dialing the number to the local pizza place.

"Yes, I'd like to get 3 pizzas for delivery." He paused, his brow furrowing. "It's going to be 4 hours… That's crazy!"

Sora grabbed the phone from Roxas before he could say anything else. "We'll pick it up! Twenty minutes? I'll be there. Thanks." He clicked end and tossed Riku his phone back.

"So… You're going to pick up the pizza?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said. Why the look?"

Roxas simply pointed at the window. The rain was coming down hard and the sky was black.

"Oh…"

"I'll go with you Sora." Kairi said, smiling gently. "It won't be so bad with two of us."

"Are you sure? We're going to get soaked."

"Kairi will be fine." Namine said as she practically pushed them both towards the door. "We'll call you a cab. Better hurry!" And with that she closed the door behind them.

"Nami… What was that about?" Roxas asked, looking at her quizzically

"I'll tell you later. Let's watch the movie." Namine grabbed the remote and sat back down, turning on the movie while the boys just looked at her curiously.

**In the hotel hallway…**

Kairi and Sora looked at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…" Kairi blushed and started down the hallway, her eyes down.

"Wait, Kai." Sora grabbed her hand gently, his heart beating fast.

Ever since that kiss, all he could do was think about her and the incredible feelings she gave him.

"Sora…"

And she was in his arms again. He held her there for a moment before looking into her eyes and kissing her. It wasn't the same kiss as last night. It was softer but still passionate, and he hoped it was enough to tell her that last night wasn't going to be the end of his affection.

When they finally pulled away, Kairi smiled and Sora couldn't help but smile back.

"Kairi, last night was–" But she stopped him with her finger on his lips.

"I know."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Let's go get the pizza then. I'm starving."

The two made it to the restaurant, holding hands and still blushing from sharing kiss at the hotel.

Sora held open the door for Kairi, but as he went to follow her, he bumped hard into someone.

"Oof!" and they landed with a thud on the floor.

"Hh my gosh... Sora?"

"Selphie?"


	19. Black Mail

A/N: I want to give a very special thank you to someone in my life who inspired me to write this fan fiction. They know who they are, and how much I love them.

**Chapter 19: Black Mail**

_Oh shit._ Sora held his breath and looked at Kairi. _This could potentially be a disaster if Selphie is in a crazy mood._

Kairi held out her hand and helped the girl off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… Sorry about that." Selphie looked down at the ground, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"It was actually all my fault. I'm sorry, Selphie." Sora apologized, hoping to keep the peace.

Kairi held out her hand to shake Selphie's, totally oblivious to Sora sweating bullets over the situation. "I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet one of Sora's friends."

Selphie timidly shook her hand, saying nothing.

Sora cleared his throat. "Actually, you know her from WarScape…" He didn't think that through. _Oh, crap!_ He looked at Selphie.

"I do?" Kairi asked, looking more intently at Selphie's face, as if that would make her remember her character.

But Selphie had already put two and two together. "I'm Mika… So you must be Ariae." Selphie smiled and pulled a startled Kairi into an awkward hug.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Kairi started to pull away, but Selphie held on for a moment longer, whispering in her ear, "Take care of him. You're a good person, and I'm glad he picked you."

Then she pulled away, smiling. "I'll see you guys later!" And she was out the door.

"Sorry about that…" Sora said, feeling so embarrassed. _That could have been a hell of a lot worse though._

Kairi shook off the weirdness. "Don't be. Now let's get our pizzas." 

**In the hotel room…**

"Ughhhhh…" Roxas groaned. "Where are they with that pizza? I'm STARVING!"

"Shut your pie hole. I can't concentrate on this dragon." Riku scolded, heavily into the game with an excited Axel beside him.

"They'll be back soon…. I hope." Namine sighed, peeking through the door's peephole for the millionth time. She had hoped sending them to get pizza alone would give them a little private time, but it sure was taking awhile.

She finally sat next to Roxas who was now lying upside down, holding his stomach and still groaning.

Riku and Axel were completely oblivious: Riku with his victory yells and Axel making sound effects as he hacked and slashed his way through dragons.

Namine rolled her eyes. _I wish they would hurry up with that pizza. Quit smooching and get back here Kairi! _She silently pleaded.

Then there came a knock at the door. Everyone turned and looked as Roxas leaped from the sofa, running to the door and swinging it open.

But pizza was not on the other side.

"Hey there, Roxy." Said the shadowed figure on the other side. Roxas simply glared at the man.

Riku poked his head up from the laptop, in-between battles obviously, to see what was up. Once he recognized the guy he asked, "Who invited the scum bag?"

Vanitas casually let himself in, as Roxas didn't look to be inviting him inside anytime soon. "I'm here to see Sora."

"He went out for pizza. He'll be back soon." Namine replied. She had no idea who he was, and didn't quite catch on to Riku's nastier-than-usual comment.

Roxas simply closed the door, staring daggers into the back of Vanitas's head.

"I'll wait then." Vanitas took a seat couch, away from the others, his hands in his pockets as he smiled crookedly to himself. He had a master plan: black mail.

He was going to confront Sora with the picture of the kiss and threaten to show and tell his little online girlfriend all about it. At first, he had simply wanted to show little Ariae, but now he could go to the source. Instead of causing drama, he could make Sora his slave for a bit in exchange to keep his dirty secret. Pain and suffering with some added slavery. Much better than stirring the shit pot.

The rest of the gang paid him no attention.

Riku shut his laptop, looking over at Axel who had logged out as well, looking relaxed with his hands behind his head. "Where's the pizza, man?"

Axel shrugged. "I didn't think it would take this long, but the weather is pretty bad. Could just be traffic."

But their prayers were answered when Sora and Kairi, soaked from the rain, burst through the door with pizza in their hands.

Roxas ran and fell to his knees in front of them. "My saviors!"

"Over dramatic, aren't we?" Said Vanitas, watching them all crowd around to get a slice or two, waiting for his chance to speak to Sora alone.

Sora's head snapped up at his voice and his eyes narrowed. "Who invited the scum bag?"

"That's exactly what I asked." Riku said as he chomped down into a slice, giving Vanitas the evil eye.

"Let's go out in the hall, Sora. We need to have a talk." Vanitas gestured at the door. Sora said nothing, only went out the door. Vanitas followed behind, shutting the door behind them.

They walked a little ways down the hall before stopping. Vanitas turned to Sora, his lips slowly curling into a smile

"So… what's up?" Sora asked, leaning up against the wall in the hallway, not paying Vanitas hardly any attention.

He smiled even more now because he knew he was going to shock him with this.

"I know your secret." He said simply, taking out his phone.

Sora smiled, starting to get a little interested. "Secret?"

"Oh yes. That sweet thing you have in the hotel room. What would little Ari think if she knew?"

Sora looked at him hard, his smile gone. "How do you know that name?"

"Oh I have my ways… Lady Ariae has been quite an amazing young woman in a game world full of nasty men." Vanita said smugly, browsing casually through his phone now.

"Faeron. That must have been you." Sora was off the wall now, his back straight, his fingers curled into fists as it all started to make sense.

"Guilty as charged. So… Sora. Would Ari like to know about this?" Vanitas shoved his phone in front of Sora's face, the picture of Sora and Kairi sharing a loving kiss was large on the screen.

Sora held his composure, staying silent. Two could play at this little game.

"Well?" snickered Vanitas, waiting for Sora to grovel.

"What will you have me do?" Sora said steadily.

"Be my slave… or I will out to the world that you are a cheater." He smiled crookedly.

"Never." Sora said. "I'll won't do shit for you."

"What? What did you just say?" Vanitas asked, astonished.

"No."

"Do you understand-"

"Yes." Sora interrupted him. "I understand."

"Then I guess I will have to show everyone!" Vanitas roared, pushed past Sora, and threw open the hotel door. "Sora is a cheater!" He screeched, holding up his phone, his eyes crazy and wide as he stared each one of them in the face.

Riku quickly grabbed his phone, getting an exasperated "hey!" from Vanitas, and holding him back with one hand.

"What is this Vani?"

"He's cheating on Ariae with THAT woman!" He screeched again, his eyes and hair wild, pointing at Kairi, but still reaching for his phone with the other hand.

Kairi quirked her eyebrow at his pointed finger.

"You nitwit. Kairi IS Ari." Riku shoved his phone back at him.

"W-what? That's… not possible." He stared at him, dumbfounded, then back at Kairi.

Roxas gave Sora a look. Together, he and Sora pushed Vanitas out of the hotel room and slammed the door behind him.

Sora sighed and finally sat down to help himself to a piece of pizza when Kairi poked him in the side.

"What was all that about? Does he know me in the game?"

Sora sighed. "Yeah. He's Faeron."

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "He IS a scumbag…"


End file.
